Defiant
by genhoss
Summary: A harry potter sg1 crossover. harry gets changed into a girl, femslash, HPLL crossess over book5 season 7
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm re-editing this chapter so hopefully I'll catch some of the mistakes.

Thanks to my proof reader James Axelrad.

enjoy

Harry woke up with a ringing headache, wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was riding in his uncle's car on the way back from king cross-station. Hearing two familiar voices in the background he was about to call out when he decided to just listen for a minute.

"It is done. I gave him the first dose of the potion, he should begin to change within the next twenty four hours."

"Severus are you sure that there will be no side effects?"

"No I am not sure. How can I be? The test we did showed Harry to be a partial metamorphmagi but did not show me from what side of his family he inherited it from." Severus paused to allow a bitter snort to come out, "His father than he should remain male."

"And if he received the ability from his mother."

"You know just as well as I do that his mother was a muggle born and metamorphmagi only show up in the oldest families."

"That may be true however, I can not help but think that perhaps we are wrong in this case. At the moment it is nothing more than a general feeling."

The man known as Severus let out another un dignified snort and retorted, "Albus you coddle the boy, there is no other choice in the matter. With his relative's dead, he has no other choice. It is either we do this to him or you-know-who finds him and then your precious potter dies at his hands. You know as well as I do that there is no other way to keep the brat safe without the wards that you placed on those muggles."

The headmaster sighed sadly and replied, "I suppose you are right Severus, I can only hope that Harry will forgive me for this as well… Lately it just seems that everything I do causes Harry problems."

"Albus do not worry, I am sure in time that he will see that your actions were strictly for his benefit. Now though I think that you should get going, I will handle the boy, for now."

As he lay in bed listening to a set of retreating footsteps Harry's mind was spinning. "_What potion did they give me and how am I going to change? How did I even get here? The last thing I remember was sitting in the car and Uncle Vernon driving me Aunt Petunia and Dudley back to privet drive. Could I have fallen asleep? No I don't think so, we had just pulled out from King Cross I was attempting to ignore them. Wait a sec, I remember Aunt Petunia screaming something to Uncle Vernon but I didn't bother looking because I could have cared less. What was she screaming about? Something about ducks no that's not right think I was truck. Then I heard screeching tires and metal on metal. Oh crap, I think we were hit by a truck. Great first day back from school and I already got Dumbledore butting in on my life."_

Harry shook his head to the last thought, wondering how he could feel any resentment to the aged headmaster. Then though his thoughts turned to Sirius and the prophecy and his brow scrunched in anger. If the headmaster had been honest with him years ago Sirius would not have died.

"You don't think you can fool me that easily Potter?"

Unsure if the greasy professor actually wanted a reply Harry remained silent only to hear the familiar grating sneer that he had come to acknowledge as the potion masters voice.

"You might be wondering what is going on in that dim little mind you have and for once I think I will oblige you, if for no other reason that to indulge myself."

Still uncertain of what was going on Harry asked, "Why am I here and what happened to the Dursleys?"

With just a hint of emotion Snape replied, "They are dead, much like every one else who spends any significant amount of time around you winds up/"

Now Harry had never liked the potions professor and had always thought him to be a bit callous but never before had he noticed the man speak with a hint of joy as he had when he informed Harry that the last links to his mother were now dead. Tensing on the bed his senses were telling him that something was off but he was feeling weak and his vision was still slightly hazed from just waking up. Not wanting to seem weak Harry buried his feelings of guilt, donned a weak grin and sarcastically replied, "Well for once I'm glad you're a professor because with tact like that you'd never make it as a doctor."

Chuckling softly Snape said, "Ah, the famous Potter wit, I wonder if you will still have it after I reveal my nefarious little plot." Pausing for only a brief moment Snape continued, "What no witty comeback for that? No? Perhaps you are just curious as to what I have in store for you… Well? Aren't you just the least bit curious as to what I and the esteemed headmaster were talking about when you came to?"

Harry knew that something was up now and his only chance at coming out ahead in the matter would be to hopefully stall Snape long enough for his strength to recover enough for him to either get away or locate his wand. Deciding that sitting up would give him a better view of the room Harry struggled for a moment and was able to adjust himself to where his back was resting against the headboard. He immediately began to scan the room looking for his wand, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he found its blurry shape across the room with Snape standing almost directly between him and the wand.

Professor Snape had not been idle during the few moments Harry took to situate himself and scan the room; no he had been intently watching the youth attempting to figure out where his thoughts were going. If not for the fact that Harry was avoiding his eyes he would of just used Legilimency on him. He grinned when he saw potter eye his wand sitting on the dresser behind him. Smirking cruelly he said as he too a few steps backwards, "Perhaps there is something you see that might be able to help you out of this predicament you find yourself in?"

Harry eyed the man wearily as he picked up his wand. Not wanting to give into the man Harry shrugged it off and said, "So you have my wand. So what. I doubt it will work for you, but feel free to give it a twirl. I'm sure that it'll make you feel so much more powerful because you are clearly in control and I am in no position to cause any trouble."

Snape laughed and replied, "Pitiful excuse of a goad there Potter. No matter, I am not like my lord; I will not be handing over your wand to you to give you a fighting chance. No actually I was going to tease you with it before I snapped it."

"You wouldn't dare. Dumbledore needs me, the Order needs me"

"As much as I would like to hear you elaborate on that I am afraid that I am running out of time. As such I think that it is time you listened for a bit while I explain some things to you."

"Oh and what would that be? That you and Malfoy are having an affair and little Draco is having your love child. Or better yet, you and tom have finally realized your love for each other and you two are going to."

"Enough!" Pulling out his wand Professor Snape aimed it at Harry and called out, "Quietus." After putting his wand away Snape smirked once again and said, "I think that I have had enough of your cheek Potter."

Harry watched unable to offer any retort as Snape grasped his wand with both hands. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was about to happen.

SNAP

Harry did not want to cry in front of his enemy, but without his wand he new that there was almost no way that he would be able to overcome his predicament. So it was tears of anger and frustration that started to leak his way down his cheeks.

"Oh did that hurt your feelings? Are you mad now?"

Harry glared angrily at the man as he attempted to speak, but try; as he might no audible words came out.

Noticing that he now had Harry's undivided attention he said, "Now that that is out of the way lets move on to other pressing matters shall we."

With his usual sneer in place he said, "Before you awoke from your slumber I gave you a potion that your godfather had made… well for the most part. He had made it so that he would be able to officially name you his heir because only a Black by blood is capable of inheriting the estate. However due to his escaped convict status it could not be his blood, as it would mean that you had been in contact with him. So he went to his cousin, the young metamorphmagi and got a sample of her blood to use in the potion. He knew that using that blood would probably give you a small boost in magical power as well as giving you some metamorphing abilities, added to the minciscuel amount that you possess, to him though he probably thought it would be brilliant, giving you another gift to make you feel that much more self important."

Changing his sneer to a slight smile he continued, "Of course he did not count on dying so soon, leaving the potion in the more capable hands of a potions master. It is a shame though, really considering he had this done back in November. See he had the potion completed and had he given it to you himself I would of never been able to make any proper adjustments to it."

"Of course, I know that our esteemed headmaster had forbade him from giving it to you. Because he did not know what effect the potion would have on the blood wards at your aunts house."

"I immediately began to form a plan, one that would dispose of that nuisance of a godfather, leave me in possession of the potion and somehow force you to take it once I had a chance to modify it. This was easier said than done but once I brought it up to the Dark lord he in his utter brilliance came up with a workable plan. All I had to do initially was to weaken your mind to the point to where even an unskilled legems could enter without resistance. Of course by that time I was already doing that for no other reason than the fact that there is no way I am going to teach you how to fend off my lords mental assaults. It was then just a matter of time before you were motivated enough to walk into the trap and we knew that your godfather would be unable to stay at Grimmauld place while you were in potential danger."

Pausing for a minute Snape's sneer grew as he said, "Of course the initial plan was to either kill or capture both of you but you obviously were rather lucky that night and walked away unscathed. Then again plan b is a much better plan."

Snape paused again as he attempted to look lost in thought. After a few more moments he asked, "Potter I don't suppose you, with your Knut sized brain know what makes the wizarding world function? No, I suppose not after all you were muggle raised. See whereas plan a was to kill you and your godfather while attaining the prophecy, plan b is all about the Gallions."

Seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face Snape let out a small laugh and continued, "You don't know what I am talking about do you? Well no matter you were always one of the more dense students. You may or may not know this but the Potter family is even older than the Malfoy's, your families wealth has been rather untouched for the past forty or so years leaving you with a massive amount of interest. Now imagine if you will the black family fortune, the largest fortune in all of England. Once we knew that Black was planning on adopting you we knew that he was going to chose you to be his heir as such you would have enough wealth to buy Wizimigot a hundred times over."

Frowning he said, "As a convict Blacks wealth was useless but in your hands with the proper guidance you could have harmed the cause without picking up a wand and sent our little movement another forty years at the least."

Harry wanted to scream at him to get to the point but knew that even though his strength was returning he was still nowhere near able to over power the man. Instead he began to fumble around the nightstand to find his glasses. Once he found them and placed them on his head he gave the greasy git an expectant stare, waiting for him to continue on with his diabolical tirade.

"Ah so now you can see me as I get to the point of the matter. You see as long as one of plan A's objectives was met we were assured victory. But never have we thought that it would of worked out so well in our benefit. Your godfather is dead, and while The Dark Lord was weakened so was Dumbledore. Infact you did us a favor by trashing the headmaster's office that night. Among the things you destroyed that night were a few special objects that possess wards, wards that assist the headmaster in resisting various compulsion charms. After all it would not be a good thing if the headmaster of Europe's leading Wizarding School to be controlled. Then it was just a matter of attacking when his back was turned add to that a few potions to weaken his mental shields and now we have the headmaster in our pocket. Of course he doesn't know this and he currently believes that he is fighting for the light. The best part is that by the time anyone figures this out it will be too late."

"DO you see where I am going with this Potter? No… Perhaps I should elaborate just a bit more. There is a clause in the Black family that says; when a heir is adopted into the family they must marry a birthed black to keep the fortune within a blood heir, if there is another black within five years of age. Sirius and the metamorphmagi both knew this but figured it was a mute point seeing that Andromeda's child is seven years your senior and Draco is the only other blood heir and two men cannot marry."

Snape then turned his face into the most unpleasant smile as he said, "You already knew this but I'll mention it to you anyway to allow your feeble Griffindorfs mind to grasp the point of the matter. You see Draco is my godson and there is an unwritten code that godfathers abide by that basically says we want the best for our godchild and do whatever we can to bring their desires into fruition. What could be better than arranging a marriage to the wealthiest metamorphmagi in all of Europe. All it would take was a simple blood adoption potion using the blood of a metamorphmagi remixed with a few select ingredients to ensure that the subject turns into a female then add one other potion that weakens the metamorphing abilities to ensure that the subject cannot regain a male form."

Stepping back from Harry's bed the man reached into his robes and withdrew a small vial. While caressing it with his thumb he said, "I do hope you appreciate all this planning that went into this scheme, though in the end all we had to do was use a mild confusion charm and wait for your muggle uncle to crash into something so we can continue on with the plan, but I digress. I know you would never willingly marry Draco nor would you allow him to dominate you. However that is where the second potion comes in. You see this potion I hold in my hand does several things; one it weakens metamorphing abilities disallowing full gender changes, two it also further weakens the mind to the point that only someone skilled at Occlumency can retain their mental defenses leaving them wide open to suggestion and intruding visitors while they sleep, and finally it also comes with a slight shift in perspective."

Uncorking the vial Snape lifted to potion under his nose and said, "It is one the most difficult potions I have ever created, a true master piece if you will." Turning his attention back to Harry he continued, "You might be wondering why I am taking the time to explain all this to you? After all if you know about it then you might be able to take some sort of action to resist it. Well it's rather simple, I want you to know, before I wipe this entire conversation from your mind. I want to see the terror in your eyes as you realize that you are being set up to become the Dark lords whore, sure you have to bear Draco an heir first but My lord is patient and is willing to wait. You are to become an intrigue part of the death eaters whether you spend it on your back or knees that is up to the Dark Lord to say."

Harry's eyes were wide open with a look of utter horror and disgust adorning his face. His heart was sinking knowing that only a miracle would get him out of the mess.

Seeing the look of horror on Harry's face Snape laughed and said, "Oh, this is priceless. And there is no one here to save you this time." Bringing his voice low to a whisper he said, "You know there was a reason as to why your father was such a prat to me. It was my fourth year and I saw this delightful looking redhead that was already blossoming into womanhood. Well I had always taken what I wanted and though she was a mud blood she was ripe for the taking. Besides it's not like anyone would of cared. But you see that was my mistake, lack of planning on my part. Your father found us and he nearly flipped." Looking back at Harry he said, "If not for the timely intervention of a few friends on my behalf I might not of been here today. I do hope that Draco shares, because I am dying to know if the daughter is as delectable as what her mother was."

Snape the appeared to look pensive as he said, "Although, sine you will be a fully functional metamorphmagus I can finish what I started back then and then have you once again to compare notes so to speak."

By this time Harry was boiling with rage at what the potions master had in store for him. There was no way that he was ever going to submit himself into any such position nor would he ever bend so easy to the will of Draco. Still unable to speak though he put his hands down to his side and tensed knowing that the time for action was coming and his whole life depended on it.

Mistaking Harry's lack of action for compliancy Snape took a step forward and sneered, "I had hoped that you might have offered some sort of futile resistance to this. But no matter, I guess even Griffindorfs know when they are beat."

Harry watched as Snape loomed forward with the vial that symbolized the end of his existence as a freethinking wizard. With every step Harry tensed for the inevitable.

Noticing that Harry was tensing up Snape decided to goad the boy a bit further and said, "Now, now none of that. Be a good little girl and take your medicine." Seeing Harry sigh and seem to relax a bit he loomed forward with the vial intent on forcing the potion down Harry's throat.

Harry knew that blind rage would not get him out of the mess so he took in a deep breath to calm his wits. He realized that he had no ready weapons at his disposal to fend off the professor. He unclenched his hands a few time as he thought about what he was going to do when he realized that he did indeed have a weapon. If it was one thing he had learned that years besides magic it was never trust Neville with a pillow. There had been a epic battle between fourth and fifth years in the dorms and Neville had managed to knock a fourth year out with a pillow. He knew thought that Snape was no fourth year but with the element of what he hoped was surprise that he would be able to get away.

Narrowing his eye's slightly he noticed that it was time Snape had moved within striking distance. Reaching behind himself with his right hand he firmly grasped the pillow with his right hand. Lurching forward he brought the pillow forward in an upper cut motion that knocked the nasty potion away from the greasy git. Spinning around he flung himself backwards off the bed, hoping that his impromptu clash would disorientate the older man. With a thud the landed on the floor.

Not taking any time to survey for injuries Harry rolled off of the professor and grabbed his wand. Still unable to speak and at a temporary loss as of what to do Harry shrugged and thrust the wand into Snape's chest, narrowly missing any internal organs but doing substantial damage in the process.

Harry then shakily rose to his feet, surprised at the outcome of the battle. He was about to turn around when he felt something latch onto his leg shocking him out of his somewhat dazed state. Looking down he saw that Professor Snape was not as helpless as he had hoped. At that moment Harry felt all the fear of what was going to happen should Snape be able to reverse the situation to his advantage. Rage once more threatened to consume him, but this time he did not will it into submission. Summoning all his strength he began to kick ruthlessly at the mans face, not stopping until he was certain that the man posed no further threat.

Stepping back Harry realized what he had done and shakily fell to his knees. It was not because of the fact that he had managed to thoroughly trash the Professor. No, Harry was surprised with the ruthlessness of the fight and the fact that it only took mere seconds. Resisting the urge to empty his stomach Harry realized that if anything Snape had said was true during his monolog that he had best get away while he still had the chance. Then later when he was safe he could look back at what he had done and deal with it at that point.

Taking another survey of the room Harry saw his school trunk in the corner. Without wasting any time he strode forward and flipped open the lid. Reaching inside he found his fathers invisibility cloak, deciding that was the most important thing in there he grabbed it. For a brief second he wondered what had happened to his wand, before he remembered that Snape had snapped it. Knowing that any wand is better than no wand he turned back to the bleeding unconsouis form of Professor Snape.

Harry shuddered when his eyes fell upon the downed professor, his face was a bleeding wreck and the carpet had a nice pool of blood surrounding the body. If not for the mans chest rising up and down Harry would of thought that he had killed the man.

Harry was now faced with a choice, he knew that if he pulled the wand out of Snape's chest that he would further aggravate the mans wounds and although he knew that he had to kill Voldemort he was not quite ready to cross that line just yet. But he also knew that without a wand his chances at survival were practically nil at the moment.

Thinking back he remembered that almost all potions that effect the body off at least some degree of healing drought, otherwise the body could become overcome by the potion and be fatal to the taker. Looking around at the floor Harry spotted the overturned vial. With a thought of, "_Well its better than nothing."_ He reached over and carefully lifted up the vial. After glancing at it he knew that while most of it had spilled out there was still a decent amount in the container.

Stepping back to the body Harry knelt down and grasped onto the wand. With a sickening spurt the wand came free as well as a healthy amount of blood. Wincing at the now free flowing wound Harry tensed as he prepared to pour the potion directly into the wound so that whatever healing effects the potion contained wouldn't be diminished by having to work its way through the body. Creeping backwards Harry set himself into a position to where he was as far away from the body as possible because he did not want the professor to wake up and be able to grab him. Once that was done he overturned the vial and watched for a moment to make sure the wound closed up to some degree.

Sighing in relief that although the man most likely deserved to die but seemed like he was going to pull through as long he was found within a few hours Harry rose back to his feet. Stepping back to the bed Harry used the comforter as a towel to clean off the blood from the wand. Once that was done we shrugged on the invisibility cloak and made his way to the door.

Upon his exit from the room Harry realized that he was at Grimmauld place, taking extra care as to not make any undue sounds he made his way down the stairs and into London.

A few minutes later Harry sighed in relief as he left the house, now all he needed to do was to come up with a plan for what to do next. He thought, "_Okay, I know the Dursleys are dead, but there is nothing I can do about it now. Besides they would probably turn on me anyway. I know Dumbledore's been compromised so I can't trust him either, although I am not certain I would trust him at the moment anyway considering what happened between us recently. What I really need to do is find somewhere to hide until I can figure out what to do as well as find out what exactly is happening to me, because Snape said that I already took one potion and the other one was just to make it impossible for me to turn back into a guy. But I am still a guy now. Oh god, what if he was toying with me? And I stabbed him, no, I can't think that now. I need answers and money."_

Feeling the wind pick up Harry tightened his hold on his cloak to insure that it did not go flying off before continuing with his thoughts, "_If I get further away from here I can call the night bus and go to Gringots, but what do I do afterwards? I don't even know whom I can trust right now. If there was any validity to what Snape told me about the potion then Tonks should know about it, but I don't know her that well. I could try to go to Remus but his loyalty to Dumbledore might set him against me. I'll just have to take this one step at a time."_

Meanwhile at the Lovegood household

Luna was fairly excited, the day before she had managed to get her father to bring her to Diagon Alley where she had purchased all the necessary school books for the upcoming term as well as a few extra that Harry might find useful. There were several things that most people did not know about her that often labeled her as 'Looney Luna' but she never cared. In fact she almost preferred people labeling her with their misconceptions, that way no one would ever see her coming. It was a little known fact that the sorting hat had wanted to put her in Slytheryn but she had differed that house for Ravenclaw because she felt that it would bring her closer to her mother.

The reason for her excitement though was that she could feel something in the air, something that said that there was going to be an adventure of a lifetime coming up and that it somehow involved Harry. It was not that she was receiving a vision of events soon to come no it was more of a feeling coming from her magic telling her that something was going to happen. She often used her magic to guide her when she went with her father to seek out previously unseen magical creatures. It didn't matter to her if she had been unsuccessful in locating the unseen animals as she knew that she had plenty of time to locate them, after all a witch lives for almost 200 yrs. This time though the pull on her magic was incredible and she knew that this time was going to be different.

After placing all the books into a specially charmed backpack she went downstairs to her father to alert him of her intended trip before making her way over to Gringots.

Harry had just exited the night bus when he was suddenly overcame with what felt like a massive stomach cramp. Nearly falling over he cursed under his breath as he once more donned the invisibility cloak. He leaned up against the wall nearby the door of the leaky cauldron as he waited to see if the sensation would pass.

After a few seconds the feeling began to intensify so he was forced to put his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out of fear of alerting passerby's to his presence. With his free hand he attempted to hold his stomach in an effort to keep from falling over as the pain intensified. He stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was about five minutes before the pain receded enough to allow him to move without any major discomfort.

Moving over near the entrance of the leaky cauldron Harry waited for a few minutes for someone to open the door before he realized that most wizards would either apparate or use the floor rather than use the door and enter muggle London. Cursing under his breath Harry decided that a distraction would be his best bet to enter the pub. Placing himself into a position to carry out his task Harry was about to grasp the handle when it opened suddenly, revealing the smiling face of Luna Lovegood.

Harry paused wondering if she could see him when he noticed that she was still holding the door open. He stood there frozen hoping that she hadn't managed to see through his cloak and was relieved when he heard her say, "Hmm, I could of sworn I saw a crumpled skin snorlak from the window. I guess I just missed it."

Tom the bartender looked over at the door and said, "Close the door, don't want to let an flies in do you?"

Luna smiled after she turned around and stepped away from the door, she might not of seen Harry next to the door but she had been looking out the window when the night bus pulled over and let him off. Knowing that he was probably going into Diagon alley she made her way to the entrance to allow him easier access.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, in hindsight he realized that slamming the door open and ducking inside probably would not of been the most sure fire way to enter unnoticed. Hence he was extremely grateful with Luna's uncanny timing. He was further relieved that she seemed to be going to Diagon alley as well. Pausing briefly as he waited for her to open up the entrance way he patted his back mentally as he was grateful for his current luck. He followed her closely once the entrance was opened and was about to go on his way to the bank when he heard her whisper.

"Harry, I know your behind me, I saw you get off the night bus. Whenever you are done doing what your doing come back over to the archway and I'll escort you out."

Shocked that his, albeit late and unnecessary if Snape hadn't done what he had, luck was not really luck Harry was about to stammer a reply when he was cut off.

"Harry don't worry about it you can tell me later, but I think you should hurry up because it might look conspicuous if I just stand here all afternoon."

Realizing that Luna couldn't see him nod Harry tapped her to convey he was getting a move on it. He managed to get to the entrance of the bank before the cramps started to reassert themselves. Biting down on his lip he shed his cloak quickly and ducked into the bank.

Once inside he shoved the cloak into his side pocket, the pants being a handy down from Dudley were overly large on his frame and had plenty of pocket space. Wincing at the pain he was in Harry made his way over to an open teller ignoring the stares and finger pointing of the rest of the banks clientele.

Once in front of the teller Harry grimaced and wheezed out, "I need to make a withdrawl from my account. I do not have my key nor do I have a lot of time. If it is any easier for you I wish the money I take to be Muggle." Thinking for a second on what would be a good amount of just in case money he continued, "25,000 in pounds and dollars." Shuddering as another spasm hit him Harry attempted to grin weakly and said, "As you might be able to tell, I am not quite well at the moment and would appreciate it if you would forgive myself if I seem a bit rude."

The goblin looked back at Harry with a mixture of shock as well as respect. Giving of what must pass as a grin for a goblin he replied, "Of course sire if you would just follow me this way I will attempt to have you o your way as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, not trusting his ability to speak at the moment because of another tremor that was more vicious than the last one. Walking slowly as not to fall over he made his way to the hall where he found the goblin standing before a door. Taking the open door as an invitation Harry walked into the room and practically collapsed into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

As he was about to speak to the goblin another tremor racked through his body almost forcing him to cry out. It was a few more pain filled minutes before he was aware of his surroundings once more.

Upon remembering where he was Harry opened his eyes an noticed that the goblin was standing right in front of him looking at him intently with what seemed to be a slight from adorning his face.

"Mr. Potter, it appears that you were not mistaken when you said you were not well. I can tell that you have been recently been given a very potent potion."

Harry snorted at that, he hadn't meant to but the word given made it seem like he was not forced into it without him even being awake.

The goblin frowned again as he said, "I take it by your reaction that you did not take it willingly?"

Harry nodded, still unsure if he could trust his voice.

"Hmm, this is bad news. There is no counter to it but the pain should subside when the potion finishes with its job. Of course that then leaves you in quite the predicament."

It was during this time that Harry realized that the goblin before him was not the same one he had approached at the teller window. Harry was about to attempt to speak when he was cut off."

"Once you sat into that chair you lost consciousness for a few moments, Gridnak went and summoned me as I am on the board and capable of assuring patrons identities when they are without their vault key. I have already confirmed your identity while you were out and your money shall be here shortly. I would offer you something to drink but given your condition at the moment I fear that it would only serve to make you more ill."

Harry nodded in understanding, truth be told he wasn't even certain if he could handle his own saliva at the moment.

"If I might make a suggestion Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up at the goblin and silently urged him to continue.

"I am aware of a few of the upcoming happenings that are to occur at this bank, one such happening would be the reading of your godfathers will. Due to the fact that you are taking out a substantial sum of muggle currency, I feel that it is safe to assume that you are planning to 'lay low' as the muggles would say."

Harry nodded again, this time though the vertigo he had been experiencing was not as intense.

"I would suggest that you lie low for no longer than six months as at that time any inhiertage you have from your godfather would be able to be contested at that point leaving what ever he left you monetary wise in the hands of the next closest relative. In this case though, without you to say or prove otherwise it would go to your betrothed in this case Draco Malfoy."

Seeing that Harry was about to object the goblin quickly added, "However, should you arrive and leave the bank male, lets say six months from now, it would render the betrothal mute because you would obviously be male and due to pure blood laws two males cannot marry."

Harry was shocked, for the second time that day someone had answers for him whether it be by actions taken or words spoken. He briefly wondered if he was wearing a sign that broadcasted his thoughts.

Uncannily the goblin smirked and said, "We Goblins have a great many gifts, and one such gift is the ability to see magic at work. That is why our warding is second to none."

Hearing the door open Harry turned his head and immediately regretted it, it seems the on and off vertigo that he had been experiencing had returned.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, your money is here, I have taken the liberty of putting it into a charmed muggle wallet that will allow you to hold the entire sum easily, it also has a charm on it so that it can not be removed forcibly from your pocket."

Harry managed to give the goblin a weak nod before unsteadily climbing to his feet. The goblin noticing that Harry was still having difficulties said, "Perhaps, you should place that cloak upon your person once more. Then I will assist you to the door, as it would not seem prudent for a goblin to be seen assisting a wizard. Especially one as famous as yourself. "

Remus Lupin was worried, he had been at headquarters when Harry had been brought in after the accident and that was two days ago. Since then no one sans Dumbledore and Snape had been allowed in the room until that morning.

Once he had been allowed in the room he had noticed something, it wasn't anything big but Harry was still fully dressed in the clothes that he had worn on the train. There was something else as well something about his scent had seemed off. It was to clear his head that he had decided to take off and clear his head for a bit hoping that what ever his senses were trying to tell him would make itself more apparent with a clear head.

Unfortunately his walk had done nothing to reveal what his inner wolf was attempting to tell him. After a few hours of aimless wanderings his order medallion had started to go off signifying that there was trouble afoot, so he hastily made his way back. Upon his return to headquarters he found it in complete disarray, people were running back and forth, there was yelling in almost each room and an air of general confusion.

Ducking around a couple of the orders newer recruits Remus made his way into the kitchen where he hoped that someone would be in there that could give him answers.

He sighed with relief as he saw Tonks sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea, not wanting to waste any time he asked, "Tonks, what happened?"

Tonks jerked her head up and it was then that Remus noticed tearstains on her cheeks. At this time he knew that something bad had happened. Not wanting to show his anxiety he focused and re-asked in a softer voice, "What happened?"

Tonks sniffed a few times before she answered with, "Harry's missing and Snape is in a magical coma."

"WHA.."

Silencing Remus's shout before he had a chance to continue she added, "I was the first person on the scene. It looked like Snape had been stabbed with his wand and hit repeatedly in the face, and then someone attempted to use a unidentifiable potion on him. Harry's wand was found some distance away snapped in two but Snape's wand wasn't in the room."

Remus calmed himself further as he digested this information knowing that getting upset was not going to get him any answers. Wanting to know if there was anything more to it he asked, "Was there anything else?"

Tonks looked into her cup nervously and said, "Snape and Harry were the only ones here and Harry had been laid up since the accident. From the position of Harry's wand it looks like Snape snapped it before there was a struggle because it was just laying in the middle of the floor with no sign of trouble nearby. From what it looks like, it seems that Snape was attempting to force Harry to take the unidentified potion as I found a pillow with some spilled on it as well as a blotch on the carpet where it landed."

Taking in a deep breath she continued, "That must of surprised Snape because Harry was able to knock him to the ground and get a hold of Snape's wand with from the looks of it he thrust into the mans chest. Then for some reason Harry then literally beat the Professors face in most likely with his shoe because of the blood stains in the carpet. The tracks ten show that Harry picked up the potion and used it on Snape. I can only think of two reasons why Harry would do that, one is that he felt guilty or something and hoped that there was enough healing drought mixed in the potion to save the professors life or that the potion was a real nasty one and Harry did it out of spite."

Remus sat down with a thud; he was shocked at the happenings. After a minute of silence he asked, "What did Dumbledore say when you told him?"

Tonks doing her best to control herself said in a shaky voice, "He said that that was not possible and that Harry must of snapped from the pressure of Sirius death. As such he has already left to alert the ministry about the attack and see about having a warrant placed on Harry."

Remus shook his head, surely the headmaster had more faith in Harry than that, and you could spend ten minutes with the lad and realize that while he did have some problems he never started things unless there was good cause. Not wanting to dwell on it at the moment he whispered, "We need to get to Harry before anyone else does and get him to safety."

Tonks jerked her head up and was barely able to contain her voice as she asked, "But how?"

Remus shook his head realizing for the first time that the walls most likely had ears. Lowering his voice the lowest audible whisper he said, "I'll tell you later, but first I need to go up to Sirius room and grab a few things. I want you to meet me down the street. Oh and change your form to something that Harry wont recognize, just in case."

Tonks waited a few seconds to let Remus start his way upstairs before she left the building.

Down the street a few minutes later.

Tonks was waiting disguised as a woman in her early thirties, somewhat tall for a woman at 5'10 and fairly lanky looking with long jet-black hair. She briefly wondered how Remus would be able to spot her when she remembered that he had heightened senses since he was a werewolf. It turned out that during her musings Remus had indeed found her.

Jumping in surprise she said, "Don't do that, I hate it when you sneak up on me."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at her but left his question unasked as he said, "Are you ready?"

Tonks sniffed stuffily once before she said, "Yeah, but I don't see how we will be able to find Harry though. It's a big city and he had somewhat of a head start on us. Besides even if we did know where he was we can't risk apparating this close to headquarters because Dumbledore might have tracking wards set up."

Remus nodded and replied, "That's why I picked up this." Upon finishing his statement he took a small black motorcycle out of his pocket and set it down on the street. With a wave of his wand it enlarged itself into a familiar looking black bike.

Her eye's wide Tonks exclaimed, "That's Sirius's bike."

Remus nodded and said, "Yeah I figured we needed an untraceable way to get around to go get Harry."

Tonks started nodding before the last part of Remus's statement sank in her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Go get? You know where he is?"

Remus nodded and said, "Technically no, but this map knows."

"How does a map know where Harry is?"

Remus sighed, he knew that he needed to explain things to Tonks but also knew that time was wasting to get Harry because with every second they dawdled increased the chance that someone else would get to him first. Swinging his leg over the bike he said, "Hop on I'll explain on the way."

Once on their way Tonks cast a charm on the bike to allow them to speak to each other without outside interference. Deciding that now was as good as time as any she asked, "So how does the map know where to find Harry?"

Remus sighed knowing that his next words were most likely not going to be taken well. Clearing his throat he said, "Well the short answer is that for the past year and a few months Sirius and I had been working on charming a map to show anyone related to Lily from Harry to any other possible sibling that she might have still alive. We got the idea from a map we made while we attended Hogwarts."

Tonks started to nod but then the rest of what Remus had said entered her mind. Deciding to voice her question she asked, "What do you mean, any other?"

Remus sighed as he made a turn and replied, "Just what I said. Lily never liked to talk about her family much but she had mentioned having an older half-brother."

From behind Lupin on the bike Tonks sighed and asked, "So what was so bad about him that Harry went to the Dursleys?"

Not taking his eyes off of the road Remus replied, "Well, he was non-magical, and an American air-force officer."

"What's that have to do with anything? The Dursleys hated magic, I can hardly believe that those were the only reasons on why he wasn't sent off to live with him"

Frustrated with traffic Remus allowed his emotions to get the better of him and snapped back, "Of course not but the man in question was involved in special ops and seldom around his wife, Dumbledore thought it best that Harry have access to two parental figures. Plus Petunia was a stay at home mother for the most part and sharing lily's blood allowed the blood wards more time to strengthen. Plus the ministry wasn't about to let their savoir run off and become a yank"

Tonks nodded in understanding but was still curious about why Harry had never mentioned him. So she asked, "So does Harry know about him?"

Remus shook his head and replied, "No, neither know the other exist. The ministry and Dumbledore went through a great deal of obliviating people's memories that knew about him. They even went as far as to modify the mans memory erasing both of his sisters lives."

Tonks gasped in shock and asked, "Why would they do that? All they had to do was let him know that lily was dead."

Remus let out a bitter laugh and replied, "They did it to ensure their tracks, it would hardly due for him to go visit his remaining sister and find out that he has a nephew. That would open up a whole nother can of worms or the ministry especially if he found out that Harry was being mistreated. And it was less dangerous than constantly oblivorating his memories. So he was separated and forced to forget his family, all in an effort to keep Harry safe and in the land of his birth."

Tonks snorted out, "Fat lot of good that did them, Harry atracks more life and death situations than any Auror short of Moody that I know."

Sobering up a bit she added, "So if everyone that knew about this mystery uncle of his how do you know?"

As Remus stopped at a light he replied, "I didn't, Sirius knew. He had been locked away in Azkaban before they started oblivorating. Peter knew but other than that it was just frank, Alice, James, Moody, Minerva, Albus, petunia, Vernon, myself and a few other of lily's friend from Hogwarts. I am not certain but I believe that all of us with the exception of peter were obliterated."

Deciding to change the subject somewhat Tonks asked, "So what's this map about? It shows where Harry is and this uncle of his?"

Remus nodded and said, "Yeah, it was a load of trouble to charm, Sirius and I had to keep adding maps to find him. All Sirius could remember was that he was an American and in the air force. So we started off with a world map realizing that being in the air force he could be anywhere. At first we thought we had done something wrong because it was only revealing Harry's position. Then on the second attempt we found him in the states but he disappeared off the map again before we could add more maps. It was rather difficult and we still haven't worked out why his appearance on the map seems to disappear and reappear every few days."

As the bike started to slow down Tonks hear Remus say, "Found them, take the map and stay a ways away from him so we don't spook him. I'm going to try to talk to him first."

Slipping of the bike Tonks nodded with understanding of her part. Blinking quickly she asked, "Wait a sec, if I have the map how are you going to find him?"

Remus grinned slightly and replied, "I'm a werewolf remember. His scent is strong enough that I can smell him."


	2. Chapter 2

Defiant chapter 2

1

1

1

Okay after several months of consideration I have decided that in order for this fic to work with what I want to be in it I am going to stretch the timeline a bit. The current events take place right before Chimera in season seven. Also the standard events of season seven will occur but I won't be writing them unless there is a change due to Harry being there. So what this means is that despite the slight cannon evidence this season will cover a span of more than a year so I can add the Harry parts, this is necessary because I want Harry to go back to Hogwarts after spending some time with SG-1 and then return for events later in the Season.

1234567564321

Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill stared intently at the picture in front of him, willing his mind to remember what he could not. The photo was old, twenty years at least though probably more around twenty five, it had been taken when he was a freshly minted Lieutenant strait out of the academy. It showed a younger happier looking man along with an older woman and two younger girls somewhere in their teens.

The older woman he recognized as his mother, whom had been dead for around eighteen years, with her arms wrapped lovingly around the three of them.

The older looking of the two girls held a minimum resemblance to his mother, tall and skinny with a narrow face and long neck, but yet he could still see the relation and as he thought about it she did resemble his mothers second husband Ralph Evans, but according to what he remembered they never had any children.

The youngest in the picture was almost a spitting image of his mother, leaving no doubt of her parentage. She had rich red hair with green emerald eyes that seemed to radiate mischief.

Normally Jack wouldn't spend too much effort examining the past as a lot of things had happened that he would rather forget, like the death of his son and countless black ops that he had partaken in. However this picture was different, it had been given to him by a somewhat reliable source, a former friend of his turned NID bastard, turned retired off world king. Harry was always sticking his nose into other peoples business but in this case Jack wondered what the angle was and what Harry had to gain by giving this to him.

As far as Jack knew confusing him about his past was something that had no effect on the star gate program and even if it did he would never let it get to the point to where it interfered with his duty to the program. Yet the picture seemed to call out to him and beg him to answer.

He had already contacted as many old friends that he could find, in an attempt to see if perhaps they were someone else's relatives that just happened to be good friends. He had even had a friend analyze the photo to see if it was a fake, that had been difficult in its self as he had needed to keep it a secret from his team, because he knew that if they knew none of them would drop it until they had an answer.

Jack had even considered that somehow his memory had been tampered with forcing him to forget but he had thrown that out as the Gould had nothing to gain by making him forget regular people, plus at the time that the picture was taken the stargate was covered up in a warehouse and thus left no way for the Gould to get on the planet without a ship.

Hearing footsteps coming to a halt outside his office door, jack hurriedly covered the photo with month old paperwork and pulled out his yo-yo, attempting to make it look like he wasn't doing anything.

As luck would have it he was just in time as Daniel opened the door and stepped in.

Raising an eyebrow he greeted his friend evenly with, "Daniel, you know the door was closed for a reason."

"Huh, yeah sure jack, you just don't want anyone to see you slacking off with your paper work." Daniel quipped back.

"I'll have you know, I WAS not slacking off on my paperwork. I happen to be all caught up at the moment." Jack replied with a huff.

"Righttt," Daniel replied as he stepped forward and grabbed a random folder off jacks desk that happened to contain an unfinished mission report from three months ago.

Snagging the folder away from Daniel, Jack asked, "Is there something you wanted? Other than to annoy me when I'm in a good mood?"

Setting the folder down on the desk Daniel replied, "You made a big speech about how you had better not have to drag me away from my work and to meet you at your office at five so we could go get Teal'c and drag Sam away from her work for a team night out and here you are getting snippy with me."

Getting up from his desk and grabbing his gym bag, Jack asked, "Snippy?"

Daniel shrugged and was about to turn around when he noticed the folder he had tossed back onto Jack's desk had shifted another folder revealing a old picture. Taking another step forward he asked, "Hey Jack, what's that?"

Wanting to get out of the room and not answer Daniel directly Jack shrugged and said, "It's a picture Daniel, you know something that is usually taken by a camera and developed from film."

Shaking his head at Jacks evasiveness Daniel let the matter drop and said, "Teal'c wanted to know if you think Sam would like to go watch Jello wrestling after dinner."

Jack paused in mid step and briefly wondered if Daniel was yanking his chain before deciding that he just didn't want to know, so instead of replying he continued down the corridor

123456543211

Remus approached the alley cautiously, he was certain that Harry was some where in the alley but something seemed off and it wasn't the other scent he was picking up. The extra scent was familiar but at the moment he couldn't place it, the only thing he could tell was that it was female.

Shaking his head, Remus attempted to get a better read on Harry's scent, there was no mistaking it. It was slightly different, more feminine than what it should be. Attempting to look as non-threatening as possible he made his way into the alley.

1234567654234421

Several minutes earlier

After exiting the Leaky Cauldron, Luna lead Harry around to a near by alley so that he could explain what was happening. So far the only facts she could ascertain was that Harry was in pain and in some sort of trouble. Guiding his weaken body to a cleaner looking spot in the grimy alley, Luna helped him sit down while relieving him of his invisibility cloak.

Muffling a gasp at Harry's sweat soaked face she put her hand against his forehead and exclaimed, "Harry you're burning up. What's wrong? We need to get you to St. Mungo's."

Harry shook his head, wishing immediately that he hadn't as the world continued to spin on its own accord causing him to nearly loose whatever was in his stomach after a few days unconscious. Using his all his available willpower still at his disposal he reached out and clutched Luna's hand, in an almost pleading voice he scratched out, "No… Can't be seen… Changing… Dumbledore… Controlled… Tom."

Luna blinked, she wasn't certain with the vagueness of Harry's response but if Harry asked her not to, then she wouldn't. At least until she had a better idea of what was going on. Taking out a handkerchief from her pocket she began to mop up the sweat rolling off of Harry's brow, at the moment until she had better supplies that was about the most she could do to make him comfortable.

She watched worriedly as Harry's eyes closed and debated on whether or not she could risk getting help. She figured that Dumbledore was out but Harry had a few friends like Ron or Hermione that might be able to help him. Shaking her head she decided that that was not a good idea, as she had no idea of the situation. She was about to hand her head in defeat on not knowing what to do when she felt a presence at the mouth of the alley.

Taking out her wand, she turned and pointed it at the figure with a spell at the tip of her tongue, ready just in case whoever it is was a threat.

She watched intently as the figure, obscured by shadows, raised his hands in surrender and approached slowly. Luna wished that there was more light in the alley, as the figure was now twenty feet away and she still couldn't make him out. Figuring that twenty feet was good enough though, she raised her wand and sternly ordered, "That's far enough."

Due to his lycanthropy Remus could make out two forms in the alley, one of them, the one seated on the ground, looked to be Harry while the other one was a girl from Hogwarts. Pressing his memory in an attempt to remember he resisted the urge to snap his fingers, the butter beer cork necklace was a dead give away. Not wanting to spook the girl he soothingly said, "Luna, it's me, Remus Lupin. I was your Defense against the Dark Arts professor three years ago. I'm just here for Harry." He winced at the way that sounded and immediately rephrased his statement, "Harry is in danger right now and I need to get him to safety before the rest of the Order or the Aurors find him."

Hearing Harry give off a raking cough, Luna was worried, Harry wasn't doing so well but he had tried to tell her something about Professor Dumbledore, more like a warning if she had to guess. Not lowering her wand she asked warily, "Where are you going to take him?"

Taking a few steps forward Remus said, "Someplace safe… You can come along too, but right now it looks like Harry isn't doing too well and we need to hurry. I have a friend outside of the Alley, Tonks, She's an Auror but she is on Harry's side. I'm going to go get her and then we are going to apparate to someplace safe so we can get this whole mess sorted out… Okay?"

Luna nodded and said, "Okay, but please hurry, he's just been getting worse."

"I'll be right back." Turning around swiftly Remus strode to the street, intent on getting to Tonks as soon as he could so they could get Harry out of the open.

Taking a step out of the alley he paused and gave a tentative sniff, checking to see if there were any other Order members or Aurors around before he turned to where Tonks was hiding and signaled her to come over.

"You find Harry?" Tonks asked as soon as she was within whisper range.

Remus nodded and said, "Luna Lovegood is with him at the moment. He isn't doing to well and his scent is off, I think that Snape might have done something to him." Waving off Tonks concern he continued, "Right now though we need to get him out of the open and into hiding. I want you to go and get the Bike and meet me in the Alley, we are going to have to apparate."

Tonks nodded and immediately turned around, she knew that there was not a lot of time for questions as Harry's safety came first.

1234567534321

A few minutes later back in the Alley Remus was standing over Harry's prone form, examining the now sleeping teen closely. At first he had thought it was an illusion or a trick of the dim light in the alley but Harry was different and if he watched closely Harry was still continuing to change. Shooting Luna an encouraging smile as he heard Tonks stumble in the entranceway to the alley he said, "I'm going to have to ask you to trust me on where we are going and not to tell anyone where we are if you decide to leave."

Luna nodded, as long as she was not a prisoner she was going to trust Mr. Lupin.

"I got the bike all wrapped up, Remus." Tonks said as she stepped behind Luna and added, "Do you have any idea on where we can take him?"

Remus nodded and replied, "The dock's, there is a boat there where he will be safe." Turning his attention back to Luna he said, "Tonks and I will be right back, I have to show her exactly where we are going and then we will come back for the both of you. We will only be gone for a minute so sit tight and don't let anyone get near Harry if you can help it." Taking Tonks hand he asked, "You ready?"

Tonks nodded and with a loud pop both of them dissaperated.

Several seconds went by and Luna nearly jumped when two loud pops signaled their return. Looking at the two adults Luna asked, "Ready?"

Stepping forward and taking Luna's hand Tonks replied, "Yep, I'm going to take you and Remus is going to take Harry." Luna looked over to Mr. Lupin and noticed that he had already knelt down and was picking Harry up, cradling him gently in his arms. Luna blinked at that, Harry looked smaller and thinner than what he had just a few days ago at Hogwarts. Thinking that it was an optical illusion she shook her head and waited for Tonks and Mr. Lupin to be ready.

Remus didn't let his concern for Harry's weight show through his face, he knew there was something wrong but answers could wait until they got to the boat. Once Harry was situated in his arms he nodded over to Tonks and said, I'll meet you there." Not waiting for a response he went and Apparated leaving the two witches to follow him.

123456764321

When Remus reappeared with he was standing on a dock right in front of thirty foot cabin cruiser, walking across the dock he made his was over to the vessel and hopped on board intent on setting Harry down. There was a loud pop signaling Tonks and Luna's arrival. Without turning around he said, "I know it looks to be a bit on the small side but it is much bigger than it looks."

Tonks and Luna followed him aboard and down into the cabin and simultaneously let out a small whistle, the inside of the cabin was charmed similar to a wizards tent as once you went through the doorway you arrived in a large foyer that had several rooms adjoining to it.

Remus picking a room to the left opened the door and brought Harry into it, reappearing moments later without Harry, approached the two women and said, "Tonks, I don't suppose you know any diagnostic magic to see what's wrong with Harry?"

Tonks shook her head slightly and said, "Depends, I know some things from being an Auror but a lot of what I studied was more about my abilities so I could master them."

Luna moved over to the doorway of Harry's room so she could keep an eye on him and asked, "He looks different, doesn't he?"

Remus nodded and replied, "He's shorter and a lot lighter than what he should be."

Tonks frowned and made her way into the room to see for herself, she hadn't taken the time to notice before as the alley was dark and Harry had been wearing loose clothes. Coming to a stop in front of the bed she let out a gasp of surprise and said, "His entire appearance is different."

Remus nodded from behind her and said, "Yes, but why?"

Tonks rubbed her chin in thought before snapping her fingers and exclaiming, "The potion."

Not knowing what Tonks was talking about Luna asked, "What potion?"

Looking in between Tonks and Luna, Remus thought about it for a minute and said, "It's not supposed to be doing this though. Sirius said Harry would get some morphing abilities but his appearance shouldn't be changing this drastically, besides that doesn't explain why Harry smells almost female to me now. Also, how did he get it, Sirius died before he could give it to Harry and when I went to get it, it had disappeared."

Annoyed that she still didn't know what the two adults were talking about Luna asked louder, "What potion?"

A raspy voice replied from the bed, "The potion Sirius had made with Tonks blood so he could adopt me."

Surprised to hear Harry's voice so soon after he had lost consciousness Luna lurched forward and exclaimed, "You're awake."

Harry let out a wheezing cough as his eyes began to focus on his surroundings, he was in a small bed in a rather plain looking room, the only window he could see was a small circular one that reminded him of a porthole. Looking at the three blurry figures in the room, he recognized one of them as Luna and he had heard Remus as he woke up, that left the third person for Harry to identify. However seeing as that person had bright pink hair he knew it was Tonks.

He started to attempt to adjust himself on the bed but was held in place by Remus saying, "Moments ago you were burning up, I don't think you should sit up just yet."

Harry just looked at him, the previous pain he had been feeling had went from excruciating to a small ache in the time he had been out of it but for some reason even without his glasses his vision wasn't quite right, it seemed a bit sharper than what it should be.

"Here drink this, Harry." Tonks said as she lowered a glass to him to take from her.

Harry blinked again noticing that his vision began to sharpen a bit with each blink and started to sit up again, this time Remus placed a hand gently on his chest before recoiling back in shock. Harry temporarily ignored him as he struggled to right himself, for some reason he was feeling top heavy and weaker than usual. It wasn't until Luna moved along side him and started to help him that he was able to get properly situated.

In the meantime Tonks had went over to see what the matter was with Remus as he was just standing there looking from his hand to Harry.

Locking his eyes with Tonks he said, "Harry has breasts."

Harry had taken the glass away from Luna whom had taken it away from Tonks whom had set it down next to the bed. He stared intently at his hand wrapped around the glass, it was unrecognizable, smaller, more slender and definitely feminine, it held no similarities to his once masculine callused hands that had spent years tending to his aunts garden.

Realizing that Snape must be have been telling the truth on what he had planned and what had happened, Harry started to panic and hyperventilate.

Immediately Harry was surrounded by the concerned faces of Luna, Tonks and Remus attempting to calm him down. He had hoped that it was all a dream or sick joke once he had escaped from Grimmauld place he had just been going on an instinct to get away more than anything else, his actions hadn't meant that he had accepted his fate and truthfully he was scared shitless as what if he had accidentally got some of the other potion in him or on him. Then he would be stuck and turned into Toms kneeling whore, after Draco was done with him.

Those thoughts began to make him physically ill as the idea of what his possible future may hold, this time he couldn't hold it back as he thrust his hand over his mouth and leaned over to the side aiming at the floor.

Luna just wrinkled her nose as she watched Harry spew all over Remus's pants, while what was happening to Harry was confusing, odd and a bit scary, ralphing all over someone else's pants always lightened the mood. Though sometimes it also lead to a retaliatory spew back from the spewed upon to the spewee but in this case she didn't think Remus was going to retaliate, like she would have. After all one does not learn to spew on others with out having themselves be spewed upon.

So instead she automatically shifted her position and began to rub circles on Harry's back until he finished, she would have held his hair but it was not quite long enough to get in the way.

Tonks couldn't help but snicker at what had happened to Remus, but for the sake of her own nose she took out her wand and waved it a few times and said a small incantation to make the mess go away.

Remus sighed in relief at once again having clean trousers, staring intently at Harry who seemed to at least have the pretence to look abashed he asked, "Harry, I know that you are probably tired and would like to rest but we need some answers on what happened back at Grimmauld Place and if you know anything about what is happening to you."

Harry sighed, it seemed that they were acting without Dumbledore's knowledge as he would have told him about the potion at least but on the other hand he really didn't want to go into what happened. Staring down at his now feminine hands he began to move them with a detached fascination as the entire ordeal had not truly sank in yet. He moved them slowly, flexing and unflexing them, attempting to get a feel for them. Then he remembered what had caused Remus to recoil back in shock, he had breasts. Fighting off a nervous tremble he brought both hands to the neckline of his shirt and pulled it forward. Taking a gulp out of nervousness he closed his eyes and positioned his head so that he would be looking right down his shirt when he opened them.

After slowly counting to ten he opened them and was greeted with the sight of two small perky breasts. He didn't want to check with three people in the room but he had to know, snaking one hand underneath the blankets he fumbled with the zipper in his pants and reached through the slit in his boxers. Much to his despair he found that there was nothing there…

Well, no dangly parts anyway, in his self exploration his hands reached in-between his thighs and brushed up against something he didn't want to have.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to break something, he wanted to ram his fire bolt right up every death eater's ass for what they did to him. Instead he sighed and fought back a few tears, he was not about to cry, he would not give in to the bastards that did this to him. After taking several minutes to firm his resolve he started, "When I woke up back at Grimmauld Place, Snape and Professor Dumbledore were talking about…"

11223456775432121

After finishing his story, Harry had decided to that he, now she wanted to be alone for a while. Remus and Tonks had both agreed knowing that it was something that Harry needed to come to terms with first before Remus dropped a new bombshell on him. Luna, though had been reluctant to leave and had crept back in after Harry fell asleep, making herself comfortable in a chair that she positioned next to the bed, where she was able to grab a hold of one of Harry's hands to offer a bit of comfort to the former male in her sleep.

Harry crawled back to awareness slowly hoping as his memories came back to him that the past day had just been one of Tom's sick attempts to get into his head and mess with his mind. After moving his hands across his covered chest he sighed sadly and fought against the despair and helplessness he was feeling at his situation. He had to be strong.

He had realized while he was retelling what happened that the change was reversible, mainly because he hadn't taken the other potion. That potion he had dumped all over Snape. According to what he had gathered from the goblins in time he would be able to reverse his current feminine state. He supposed then that would be rather cool, to be a full fledged metamorphmagi, no longer would he have to worry about his fame whenever he went about in the wizarding world because he would be able to change his face and be anyone he wanted.

He sighed as his hands began to stroke his dirty blond hair, thinking about the hard training he would most likely have to undertake just to be able to make the smallest changes and hold them in place. Tonks had said that though he had been a guy before the potion that Snape had altered was already a borderline dark potion but with the adjustments made to it, it was now almost a dark ritual leaving him female with the ability to become male. Because of that by wizarding laws if he was able to reclaim his male body and be able to stay in it for a few hours at a time then the law would recognize him as a male.

Harry had also found out that Tonks was familiar with the locking potion as it was a fear of anyone with shape changing abilities as variations of the potion could be used to lock Animagi in their animal forms and steal away their humanity leaving them to become the beast on the inside. Luckily there was a counter measure that could be taken but before he could take that he had to be able to control his abilities, as it was an affective stopper. Meaning that once he took it, whatever point he was at with his abilities would be the highest that he would achieve. That was the reason why there were so few metamorphmagi as too many were afraid to become willing slaves just because someone decided to slip them a potion.

Doing a mental rewind, Harry realized something, he didn't have long dirty blond hair and more so it certainly didn't rise out of his stomach. Focusing his eyes downward he suppressed a groan, his breasts had grown over night and were now, what he guessed to be average sized for a girl. Propping his head up a bit to see over them he found two misty silvery eyes locking into his own.

Feeling a slight warming sensation Harry blushed and smiled, he didn't know why he was embarrassed but he was fairly certain if he was still a guy that he would have just cause as Luna's position gave Harry an incredible view down her top.

Tearing her eyes away from Harry's brighter than usual emerald eyes Luna blushed and sat up. Feeling a bit awkward at being caught in the room by Harry she asked, "You feel well enough to go see if there something for breakfast or are you too tired?"

Harry blinked at that, despite no longer being male he, rather she, felt really good, well once she got used to the happy little elephants sitting on her chest that is. She didn't understand why something so pleasurable to look at had to be such a pain to bear. Harry vowed to herself that she would start to look at more women in their eyes rather than deferring to their chests when they weren't looking. Noticing Luna stretch herself out a bit Harry amended herself and said, "Starting tomorrow."

"What's starting tomorrow?" Luna asked from her position by the door.

Harry blushed and knew that telling her that she was going to stop looking at Luna's boobs might not be the right thing to say. Attempting to cover up her slip Harry said, "My diet, every summer I go on a diet but this year I'm going to wait until tomorrow." Sighing in relief, as Luna seemed to believe her Harry thought, "_Well it's not a total lie, the Dursleys never really fed me that well. So I suppose that it could have been considered a diet."_

Luna just shrugged at Harry's excuse figuring it to be one of those guy things, that guys did for some reason or another and just left the room leaving Harry a bit of privacy to get out of bed.

Harry sat herself up, slinging the blankets off of herself and swung her legs into position to stand up. Immediately she noticed that someone had removed her pants and just left her in her t-shirt and boxers. She shrugged at first figuring that the boxers were basically shorts before her face darkened as she thought about what they no longer kept hidden. Forcing those thoughts down and replacing them with the determination to not fall down in depression and give the bastards the satisfaction of breaking her she stood up…

And immediately fell flat on her face, turns out her legs were no longer long enough to reach the floor from the bed. Picking herself off of the floor she stumbled again before regaining her balance, her whole body felt awkward and different. Looking down she also realized that she was hairier than a French whore on Sunday as her forced feminization did not come with body hair removal. She wasn't so sure on what to make of that, on one hand she was glad that she still had some faucet of her former masculinity but on the other she realized that she wouldn't really fit in that well if she wore a skirt and short sleeves.

Harry shivered at that thought, the last thing she really wanted to do was don a skirt and prance around like some teenage girl looking like some object to whatever guy crossed her path. Running her hands down across her now lithe feminine form though she thought, "_I have to admit though that I think I look hot, won't know for certain until I find a mirror. Though I'm not in a hurry to find out how I look, it's sort of the last thing I wanted to do was to find out how hot of a chick I make. I suppose though that I will have to do something about all my body hair."_

Tugging at her boxers because they were now a bit to big for her frame, Harry started to make her way over to the door holding onto whatever was handy as her balance was way off. Looking around in wonder she became aware of her surrounding and realized that she was indeed on a boat. With a slight smile on her face she realized that no matter how long she had been in the wizarding world things seemed to still amaze her. If she looked left she saw a hatch meaning that she was on a boat but looking forward and to the right she saw several more doors and a hallway that lead to an open room where she could hear voices.

Following the sounds she carefully stepped down the hallway and eventually found herself in a large room that seemed to be both a lounge and galley.

"W'otcher, there Harry. Just in time for some grub, go ahead and sit down at the table with Luna, Remus is whipping up a feast." Tonks said as she fumbled around in the cabinets looking for something.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes Harry, just sit down and try to relax…" "Tonks, the plates are in the third counter on the left."

Harry moved her eyes over to the table and saw Luna sitting there drinking something and motioning her to sit beside her with her free hand, shrugging Harry took her up on her offer and sat down next to her.

Feeling a bit awkward still, Harry tried to busy herself by making herself a cup of tea, though she couldn't help but notice the odd looks Luna kept giving her. After doing her best to ignore she finally had enough and asked rather loudly, "What?"

Embarrassed Luna blushed; she had been trying to be discrete because she wasn't sure on how well Harry would take a compliment. Staring down at her tea she said, "I was just thinking about how pretty you look, though you need a bit of a shave."

Now Harry knew that several girls saw him as either cute or handsome, but for some reason it felt different when he was a girl and Luna called him pretty it caused her to feel even more awkward than she had already been feeling. At that moment something else dawned upon the neo girl, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she could see perfectly fine. Reaching up to her face she felt around just to make sure, causing Luna to break into a brief bout of giggles.

"It looks like Tonks won the bet, she said that you would notice that you could see fine without your glasses before breakfast was served." Luna supplied much to Harry's astonishment.

Tonks walked over carrying a tray of flap jacks and upon seeing Harry's still puzzled expression said, "Metamorphmagi can correct their own vision, sometimes it happens naturally sometimes they have to put some effort into it. The good news is that if your eyes corrected themselves then there is a good chance that learning how to alter your appearance will be easier."

Remus who had followed right behind Tonks with a tray piled high with eggs and sausage said, "There's a few things we have to tell you this morning Harry. Normally I would wait until you've had a chance to cope with what happened yesterday but due to that we have to move quickly and get you to safety before Tonks and I are missed."

Putting her strangely ravenous hunger on hold for the moment she asked, "Why can't I stay here?"

Remus frowned as he took his seat and said, "Well… Now that the Dursleys are dead, the wards surrounding Privet drive are going to fail and when that happens any wizard who knows a tracking spell will be able to find you."

Frowning at the memory that his family was dead and while there was no love lost the last thing she wanted was for their lives to end prematurely because of her. Forcing that chunk of guilt away she nodded in understanding and signaled for Remus to continue as she started to pike food on her plate.

After taking a sip of tea Remus went on to explain, "Now we have two options thanks to that potion, we can either have Tonks here set up some blood wards around the boat and stay here with you as you now share a small amount of blood."

Harry waited for it, their was going to be an 'Or'

"Or"

Harry shook her head slightly she knew there was one coming and from how nervous Remus now seemed it was going to be a doozy.

Remus shifted in his seat, he wasn't positive on how Harry was going to take the news and he was even less certain on what the possible outcome could be if Harry went through with it, he only had Sirius's word on the issue as all his memories of Harry's uncle had long since been Obliviated from his own mind.

Noticing a comforting hand squeeze his knee, Remus found his strength and said, "Now I don't want you to get upset but I will understand if you do. Sirius wanted to tell you himself this summer but unfortunately he isn't here to tell you and the only information I have is what he told me."

Harry nodded, this was going way beyond doozy territory now and bordering on galactic.

Noting that he had Harry's undivided attention Remus continued, "Well, when your parents died Dumbledore and a team of unspeakables acting on orders from the minister of Magic went around and adjusted several peoples memories, ensuring that they would forget one individual, they also managed to alter that individuals memory as well making him think that he had no living relatives."

Harry could feel the bile creeping up her throat, she just knew that what Remus was going to say was going to piss her off at the entire wizarding world twice over.

Tonks deciding that Remus was trying to avoid the issue by being indirect Tonks blurted out, "What he is say there Harry is that you have an uncle. He doesn't know you exist and we don't know what he's like. All Sirius could remember is that he liked him and thought he was a rather cool muggle."

Despite knowing something was coming Harry was shocked and numb, she wasn't sure on what she wanted to feel but now she had an idea of option number two and she was uncertain as to what she wanted to do. Snape's words came back to haunt her as she remembered him saying, "There're dead, much like anyone else whom gets close to you." She shook her head in defiance she would not let the slimy bastards words affect her actions, if she had a family out there then she was going to find them and offer them the choice for themselves. Especially in this case, they had been robbed of their family the two of them and that meant it was for the two of them to decide if they wanted to be a family, dangers and all.

Seeing the resolve steel in Harry's eyes Remus grinned, he was glad that even with Harry's impromptu change the old Harry was very much still present. Continuing he said, "I take it by the look in your eyes that you want to at least meet the man?"

Harry nodded decisively and said, "He has a right to know about mom and Aunt petunia, what he wants to do from there is his choice."

Remus smiled, he felt so proud of Harry at the moment he knew lesser men would have broken after what had happened yesterday, but no not Harry, he was defiant through and through. Taking a moment to clear his throat he stated, "If you are sure about this Tonks made arrangements last night for you to leave on a container ship first thing tomorrow morning. Originally you and Sirius were going to take this boat but even with all its charms I am a bit wary of letting you set sail across the pond by yourself."

"I'm going with." Luna interjected with an air of finality.

"Remus nodded and said, "That's no problem, Tonks made reservations for two. You will both be sharing a cabin. Also I have to stress this, neither of you can use magic until I say so. They have different laws in the states and Tonks and I are going to work on getting the two of you wavers, until then I have two unregistered wands that you can use in an emergency but only in an emergency as they are highly illegal and could land you in lock up if you were older."

Harry nodded in understanding but asked, "How am I supposed to convince my Uncle then if I can't use magic."

"You will have to use the wand, also Remus snuck into privet drive last night and managed to find a few pictures of Lily and Petunia along with a old wizarding photo of the three of them that Sirius had kept under the seat of his bike, thankfully Hagrid never found it otherwise he might have given it to Dumbledore." Tonks supplied.

Realization dawning on her, Harry asked, "Why can't we take a pot key?"

"Because then the ministry would be able to track you and stop you." Luna said as she munched on some sausage.

Harry nodded to herself, it did make sense though she wondered how death eaters got around it before she shrugged it off, what's a few more weeks to meet this mysterious family member, besides she might even be able to regain her male body by that time, though she doubted it. Something else was bothering her though so she asked, "How am I supposed to be able to find my Uncle if I don't know who he is?"

"With this." Remus said, holding out a folded piece of parchment that looked a lot like the Marauders Map. Noticing Harry's eyes flicker with understanding he continued, "This is a map, Sirius and I styled it after that 'other' map we had made. It will always show your position as well as anyone related to you by blood." Unfolding it he pointed to several names and said, "This happened last night but now you will see due to that potion that you can see Tonks name as well as every living relative of the House of Black, though they are faded as your new relation is third cousin at best. Though, I wish I could make a copy of this for the Order and ministry as it would be easier to track them down but I'm not going to compromise your safety."

Harry grinned at that, he now had a way to get to Tom as wherever Lestrange is he would certainly be nearby. But that was for later, now he had other business to attend to.

Noticing that Harry was done examining the map for the moment Remus added, "Tonks has already bought you about a weeks worth of clothes and supplies, Luna apparently packed in advance."

Harry shrugged at that, she knew that there were times that Luna seemed to be a bit odd but who knows maybe she was a girl scout or something and is always prepared.

"Anyway, the container ship will be dropping you off in New Jersey. Tonks already spoke to the captain and he agreed to make sure that you would be taken to the bus stop where you will travel to Colorado Springs. Now I should warn you that for some reason that Neither Sirius nor I could determine, your Uncle seems to disappear off of the map for a few days at a time on a weekly basis. So I don't want you to panic if you arrive and can't find his name on the map, just check yourself into a hotel and wait for him."

Nodding in understanding Harry asked, "So what are we supposed to do in the meantime and why can't you come with."

"Well for one if one of us went missing then the order might think that we have something to do with your disappearance and that would be bad news because Dumbledore has a means to locate any order member, but now thanks to the wards on privet drive failing the blood tracking charms placed on them are no longer working and Dumbledore would need a current sample of your blood to find you until the rest of the wards fail, then he could use a simple point me charm to find you. Luckily the wards won't fail for a few weeks and by then we should have a solution set up, either with me or your uncle." Tonks supplied. Then with a wink she said, "As for what we are going to do in the meantime… Well, we'll just say that you have several hygiene issues that Luna and I are going to have to help you with. Starting with removing all that fur. It may be okay with the French but no relative of mine is going to walk around like a gorilla."

Harry whimpered as Remus left the room, for some reason she had a feeling of impending doom.

notes

I did have a re edited version of chapter one but I lost it so I'll repost the previous chapter in a few days


	3. Chapter 3

Defiant chapter 3

Many thanks to James Axelrad for all of his help

Enjoy

1235531121

Harry opened her eyes and wondered where she was, the room she found herself upon waking was nothing like the small state room onboard the shipping vessel that she had went to sleep in. Instead of the somewhat small cabin with twin beds, a desk with a chair, a small recliner for reading and a porthole revealing a small view of the ocean, she found herself in a large spacious room. The most blaring obvious difference though was the realization that she could not feel the subtle sway of the ocean, well that and the fact that her bed was now much more comfortable especially with the satin sheets.

Struggling into a sitting position Harry sighed as she felt her breasts wobble a bit, reminding her of Snape's betrayal and master plan. Looking down she tried to will them away or at least make them smaller as if to give her hope that she was getting a handle on her metamorphmagi powers. After a few moments of stern concentration Harry gave up on the seemly futile task in favor of taking a look around the room.

The room was brightly lit from the two large windows across from the bed that were flooding in relentless sunshine. The walls were a standard off white color, brownish stained trim outlining it making the room look rather plain. Tuning her gaze to the other articles she noticed that the room seemed rather large and Spartan. The only furnishings seemed to be the bed, an elegant dresser and what Harry assumed to be a make up table with a mirror and a stool.

Harry sighed, there was nothing in the room that gave off any inclination to where she was or how she had gotten there. Though one thing was pretty clear, the room was a muggle one, she knew because she could see a simple plug in next to the dresser.

Struggling off the bed, Harry realized something else and that caused her pause. Moments ago when she had looked down at her breasts she could have sworn that she had been at least topless but in sliding off the bed she realized that she was dressed in a nightgown.

Finally free of the blasted too comfortable to actually be comfortable bed, Harry approached the mirror to get a better look at what she was wearing. She realized that she could just look down but she was just hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her and that the mirror would reveal reality.

Now standing in front of the mirror she steadied herself and brought her eyes to take in the reflection, and gasped in horror before looking down at herself to confirm what the mirror was telling her. Rubbing her eye's she sighed in disgust, she was wearing the pinkest, frilliest, most girly nightgown she had even seen. Of course she hadn't been a girl for very long and hadn't seen a lot of nightgowns besides the bland ones her aunt would wear under her bathrobe.

After a shuddering at the thought of her Aunt petunia in a nightgown, no matter how bland and unrevealing they were, Harry tore her gaze away from the mirror and looked for an exit from the room.

Jumping slightly she realized that she was standing next to the door all along. Pushing aside the fact that she hadn't noticed it before, Harry opened it careful as to not let any other people whom might be in the house become alerted to her wandering presence.

Harry stepped into the cold hard wood floor of the hall and took a brief moment to get her bearings. She supposed as far as muggle halls went along this one seemed rather bland as well. Just the same off white that had lined the bedrooms walls with just a slightly different shade of stain on the trim. There were no, wall hangings, no picture frames, nothing to suggest the overall atmosphere of the house she was in.

Harry considered that a bit unusual considering that even her own aunts house on Privet Drive had a personality, although it was one she would rather forget. But so far from what she was able to tell, the house she was in seemed to be freshly inhabited, meaning that whomever owned it just had not yet had the time to make the small modifications to make the house their own.

Coming to the end of the hallway, Harry realized that she must have been lost in thought or distracted because she hadn't noticed any other doors or stairwells. Turning around she blinked, to her right was an elegantly banistered stairwell with a small runway carpet running down the center of the steps.

Confused as to how she could have missed the stairs no matter how distracted she had been she started to make her way down them, noticing that none of the steps seemed to groan or creak.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs Harry took a moment to examine the room, much to her growing concern it seemed just as devoid as the rest of the house as the room was rather Spartan with just a white couch and matching recliner. Taking notice of an exit to the room Harry strode across and peered in cautiously.

If the brand new appliances were any inclination, then she had just managed to make her way into the kitchen. The kitchen seemed to have the most life in it as while it remained somewhat plain it had a slight elegance to it. Also instead of the usual off white that the rest of the house sported the room was light blue with a cloudy white decorating the trim.

Not knowing what to do, Harry took a seat in the small breakfast nook to wonder about her predicament. She was in a unfamiliar house, wearing something that she wouldn't want to be caught dead in and had not yet come across any other inhabitants of the house.

"Ah there you are."

Harry jerked her head up and twisted around to find out who was talking to her.

"I was wondering where you went off to after I checked up on you."

Harry just stared at the man, he seemed to be about 60 years old with salt and peppered hair. He had an overall slim build with a warm pleasant face, but something about his eyes screamed out to her.

Oblivious to Harry's discomfort the man continued in a fatherly tone, "I was just about to make breakfast. Would you like some?"

Harry nodded dumbly, her mind realizing that the man seemed familiar to her but still she was unable to make a connection. Mustering up her courage she asked, "Where am I? And who are you?"

The man laughed slightly as if Harry's questions were a joke before his face took a somber look and he moved himself to where he was sitting down next to her. With a sigh her turned and said, "The doctors warned me about this, but I didn't want to believe them as you were always so strong and full of fight."

Even though the man was staring into her eyes, Harry could not make out their color. Adding to her confusion was the bit about doctors, as she hadn't been to one in years. Ignoring the mans eyes she asked, "What doctors?"

The man sighed once again as his face saddened as he said, "You were in an car accident about a week ago. Fortunately you escaped without serous injury but remained unconscious for a few days. Unfortunately the accident claimed the lives of your aunt, her husband and their son."

Harry nodded slowly, she knew that much.

"Well, being a close friend of your family and your chosen caretaker if anything should happen to your family, I was notified. I came as soon as I could."

Not really believing the man she urged him to continue without letting her suspicions show.

"I was so scared for you as you laid there." The man said with concern before he paused and ran his hand through his graying hair. Changing his face to show a more neutral expression he continued, "The doctors said that you had hit your head pretty hard and that there was some swelling that could possibly result in memory loss."

Harry looked at the man neutrally, she wasn't having any problems remembering things. Everything about her life remained crystal clear. Instead of objecting though something told her to play along for the time being so she said, "Well, that still doesn't answer where I am or who you are."

0

"Ah, I was getting to that sweetie." The man said affectionately while Harry repressed a twitch and continued with, "I was hoping to delay telling you this but I really don't have much of a choice… Just try not to panic and I will explain everything."

"As to where you are. You are at your house, it was a gift to you."

Looking around Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "My house? It seems rather plain."

The man chuckled slightly and stated, "Well, it was given to you two weeks ago and you really haven't had much time to redecorate."

Harry nodded ever so slightly, she was playing along at this point and was suspecting that the man was going to drop a few major bombshells on her. However that did nothing to sate her curiosity as to whom would buy her a house, so she asked, "Who bought me this house and why?"

Harry didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she had been paying explicit attention to the mans face as she saw a flicker of a smile that screamed out, 'Danger" At her. Luckily though the man seemed not to notice as he said, "I bought you this house. As to why, well it was supposed to be an early wedding present."

Instead of exploding at the mere thought of getting married as a girl Harry forcibly maintained her face into a neutral expression. More and more, her levels of suspicion grew as the entire thing seemed to be a lie, especially given the fact that two weeks ago she had been a male and still at Hogwarts. But still she needed to know who this man was and how she had gotten there from her cabin on the boat.

The man who had been watching her intently to see if anything he had said clicked with her coughed slightly and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," Harry stated not wanting the man to know of her suspicions and continued with, "I was just wondering who I'm engaged to?"

"Ah well, that would be my charming nephew."

Holding back her gags at the fact that she was talking about being engaged to a guy Harry asked sweetly, "Does this ever so charming nephew of yours have a name? Oh and you still haven't told me your name as well."

The man chuckled slightly before agreeing, "No I suppose I haven't yet mentioned my name yet have I. Well, the man you are to marry name is Draco and I'm your dear uncle Tom, not by blood though. It's just that we have been so close over the past several years that you just started calling me that and…"

Everything clicked in Harry's mind, the reason as to how she had gotten to the house, who this guy was and why she had failed to notice details until she thought about how odd it was not to see certain things, like stairs or doors.

The chair clattered to the floor as Harry jerked away from the table, Voldemort was invading his dreams again and he had to figure out a way to wake up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tom asked with concern.

"I know who you are." Harry supplied as she backed away with caution evident on her face.

"I would hope so I just told you my name, but on top of that we've been close for years."

"Yeah, like a cat and mouse… Voldemort." Harry stated sarcastically.

Tom stood up away from the table and said, "Who's Voldemort?"

Harry scoffed, she wasn't in the mood for any more head games and said, "You know Damm well who he is… This is a dream and you are the evilest wizard since Grindiwald."

"Wizard… What nonsense is that? There's no such thing as magic." Tom replied calmly.

"I'm not an idiot, besides Snape told me all about your little plan so you might as well give it up. I'm through falling for your tricks." Harry yelled.

"Very well." Tom stated as he allowed his warmer features to fade away to be replaced with his usual snake like appearance. "Harry, Harry, Harry, we could have done this the easy way and you would have ruled at my side as an equal, but no you had to figure it out… But alas, I guess now I have no choice but to show you just how Evil I can be."

Harry was almost too busy pinching and slapping herself to hear what the Dark lord had to say, almost. Mustering up her defiance she sneered, "I've come out before on top, I will do so again but this time I'm fighting for more than the haunting memory of my parents." Her voice cracking with unbridled emotion she continued, "I'm fighting for what you did to Ginny my second year, what you did to Cedrick my fourth year and what you are responsible for this year." Her voice reaching its peak she screamed, "I WILL BURY YOU FOR Sirius… I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU."

Voldemort had remained clam during the entire display and after taking a moment to allow Harry to catch her breath he said, "Is it getting a little drafty in here?"

"Huh, what?" Harry replied while looking around the room before moving her head to see where Voldemort was looking. Her eye's widening in horror she realized that she was now naked and Voldemort had an unobstructed view to her goods.

"Make no mistake Harry Potter, I will own you one way or another. All I need is time and that is something I have plenty of. No matter where you go I can find you in your sleep, so run Harry, Run away and hide because I will find you and haunt your dreams until I make you mine."

Run, at that moment that is exactly what Harry decided to do, whether or not she was lacking in courage to fight the man had nothing to do with it. No Harry ran because, there was no way she was going to face down her tormentor as a naked girl.

Dashing out of the kitchen she found herself in an unfamiliar hallway and instead of the neutral look that the house had previously sported she found herself in a slimy, grimy, dimly lit corridor. Behind her she could hear Voldemort's cackling laughter as he shouted, "Run, run my delectable little tart but in the end it will prove to be futile as I will claim you as my whore."

Worried that the last part had seemed to come from right behind her Harry turned and consequently did not notice the Hallway in front of her close up. With her now backward momentum stalled by a dead end Harry slumped to the floor slightly dazed from hitting her head allowing Voldemort to catch up to her.

Kneeling down The Dark Lord brought his hand forward, he had been in a state of unlife for far too long and even after his resurrection he had not had a lot of personal time, what with his plans for grandeur and all. Licking his thin pale lips he smiled sinisterly and said, "It has been too long since I have allowed my self to partake in the pleasures of the flesh.".

Even dazed Harry was aware of the nightmare around her unfolding. Unable to move back any further she watched in horror as the mans hands crept closer and closer to her chest.

"You will be mine Harry..."

"You will become my concubine, my whore, my very own metamorphmagi slut."

"Do you like that Harry?"

"Enjoy your sleep while you can because by the time I am through with you, you will either have gone crazy or submitted to my will."

"If you don't resist too much, perhaps I can be persuaded not to share with some of my more virile death eaters."

"What do you say?"

"Harry?"

"Harry…"

"Harry…"

Harry bolted up in a frantic frenzy, her eye's had a wild look to them as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Harry, are you going to be okay?" Luna asked nervously from the side of the bed as she leant over to get a better look at the disheveled girl.

Shivering at the thoughts of what had almost happened to her Harry thought, "_That was so real. What am I going to do if I can't keep him out of my mind? I know I can practice Occlumency but I'm not good enough to block him out completely. If we could find an American Wizarding store maybe I can get a hold of some dreamless sleep potion but Luna and I are supposed to be hiding and that won't work. I have to do something even if it means not sleeping, cause there's no way I'm going to let snake face get his hands on me."_

"Are you going to be alright Harry?" Luna asked again seeing as Harry still hadn't answered her."

"_What am I going to tell Luna?" _ Harry thought to herself as she turned herself to her blond roommate. Harry just stared blankly at Luna for a moment as she tried to regain her composure, hoping that the words would come forth on their own accord because she wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry Harry you don't have to tell me that Voldemort invaded your dream and tried to force himself on you if you don't want to." Luna said as if she were reading Harry's mind while leaning forward and resting her head in her hands so she could stare into Harry's eyes with concern.

"How?" Harry asked, shocked that Luna had known what happened.

"You told us all about what Professor Snape had planned, so it would only make sense that that's what happened. Well, that and the fact that you were talking in your sleep."

Harry nodded, now that she was feeling more like herself, having clamed down she began to notice her surroundings a bit better. From her position on the bed she also realized that she had a perfect view down Luna's shirt.

Mentally slapping herself over the fact that she had mentally promised to look Luna in the eyes rather at her chest when they were talking and had already broken it, Harry adverted her eyes and exclaimed, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't block him out because I'm not good enough at Occlumency yet and if I fall asleep he'll find me and it will start over."

"We can take turns sleeping at if it looks like you are having a nightmare I'll wake you up." Luna offered as she pulled Harry off of the bed and hugged her.

Blaming the fact that she seemed to go from being frightened to having perverted thoughts about Luna in no time flat on her bodies new Hormones, Harry just allowed herself to enjoy the sensations that her breasts were feeling from being rubbed up against Luna's.

"Feel better?" Luna asked as she pulled away.

Harry nodded dumbly feeling slightly flushed.

"Good, I want to ask the captain if we could go fishing on deck so I can try to catch some sea chickens. I hear that that they're rather tasty."

"Tuna?" Harry asked.

Giving Harry a slightly bemused smile Luna said, "Harry I don't mind if you give me little perverted pet names but when we are out on the ship try not to okay."

Wondering what was so perverted about Tuna Harry looked around for a change of clothes. One thing she had noticed almost right away with sharing a room with Luna was the fact that the younger girl seemed to be careless about where she kept her own clothes after unpacking. Harry wasn't sure if this was the end result of having her things going missing all the time at Hogwarts or if it had been the cause of the problem.

Sure things that needed to be hung up were hung up, hanging from hangers but the hangers would hang off of virtually any and everything.

Deciding to wash up before heading topside Harry looked around for some clothes to wear. Before Luna and her had left onboard the cargo ship, Tonks had went into muggle London and did some clothes shopping. Unfortunately Tonks hadn't known any of their sizes and just guessed, fortunately the fact that few of the clothes actually fit meant nothing as Tonks had then went and charmed every article of clothing to magically fit whomever was wearing it so the size difference was moot. Though there had been a draw back, the charm that Tonks had used meant that all the clothes would be form fitting and Harry was not all that comfortable wearing clothes that showed off her feminine assets.

Picking out a light blue t-shirt, pair of jeans and some plain underwear, Harry made her way into the bathroom to shower and change, thankful that Tonks had at least not bought them racier underwear though Harry supposed that they would have looked alright on Luna.

Harry pushed that thought aside, with what Voldemort was trying to do to her she felt conflicted about how she should view Luna. On one hand viewing Luna as attractive and having idle fantasies about the girl would be considered normal for any guy and even though she wasn't a guy at the moment she still identified herself as one, but on the other hand Harry was disgusted with herself that she could objectify her friend like that making her feel no better than Voldemort. Harry did consider to herself though that she might be over compensating a bit as she was fairly sure that she had not been known to leer at girls so obviously before.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Huh, oh nothing Luna. Just got lost in thought for a sec." Harry replied as she realized that she had been standing in front of the bathroom door for a few minutes without moving.

"I don't mind if you look at me."

Tuning around Harry asked, "What?"

"You don't look at me like how other girls do. I was just saying that I don't mind how you look at me. Of course it could be Nargles that are behind it, if that's the case then we should probably see about getting you checked up, dreadful things Nargles are." Luna responded.

"How do other girls look at her? What's she talking about? GREAT MERLINS GOAT, did she catch me looking down her shirt? Man I feel like such a git, of course she caught me looking, it's not like I'm subtle when she puts them on display in front of me."

Breaking out of her internal monologue Harry sighed and said, "I'm sorry Luna, I shouldn't be doing that.'

"I don't mind, Harry." Luna said as she began to slip off her shirt while adding as an after thought, "Just don't be surprised if I leer at you when your back is turned."

Flushed and embarrassed that Luna was provoking adolescent fantasies in her mind Harry turned away and quickly entered the bathroom. She just hoped that a cold shower still had the same effect on her as they did when she was male.

12334457654331

Lord Voldemort cursed loudly at the incompetence of his followers after waking from his invasion of Harry's mind. Snape was supposed to have slipped Harry a potion that would have locked his form as well as further weakened her mental barriers to make the troublesome girl more easily manipulated in her dreams.

Apparently though Snape had failed in that regard and given the amount of time it had taken him to link up with the pest Harry had left the British Isle, meaning that she could literally be anywhere, meaning that he would lose valuable time attempting to like up with the brat if he did not take immediate counter measures.

Gazing up at the ceiling he smiled wickedly, there was a dark ritual that might be of use and it would increase his control over Harry's dreamscape

12345654321

As it turned out, Much to Luna's dismay, It was not possible for them to fish from the ship. The Captain had explained that even if they managed to get any fish on their lines the speed of the ship would just rip the hook out of the fish before there would be a chance for them to reel in the fish.

With fishing no longer an option, the only options that Harry and Luna could really do where either laying about on the sun deck or enjoying the Jacuzzi that the crew had taken upon themselves to install and maintain, using a small holding tank to hold [keep the water in during the times that the seas got a little too rough. Because Harry was still self-conscious and a bit wary of putting her own body on display, she chose the former. It was not that those two activities were the only things left to do onboard[, but rather they were the only two things onboard that really didn't involve Harry having to be around a lot of people, men especially.

Harry's aversion to being around men hadn't really stemmed from Voldemort in any way other than the fact that the evil wizard was partially responsible for her condition. No for the most part her aversion came from the fact that beneath the subtle curves of her healthy teenage girl body, Harry still had her original mind set, one of a healthy teen age boy and that was causing her discomfort in front of men as it made her self conscious of her situation.

So instead of anything involving being around other people, Harry opted to read on the sun deck that was right outside of the galley as any people they might come across were those whom were on break and thus she would not have to be around them any longer than thirty minutes.

While back in their cabin, rummaging through Luna's bag, Harry had stumbled across several books. Two standard books of spells for years five and six, The art of making something from nothing a guide to advanced non physical Transfiguration, two Potions texts for years five and six and surprisingly a book called The mental Arts made easier.

Setting the book on the mental arts aside Harry put all the other books back into the bag, as Luna had decided to take a tour of the more restricted areas of the ship so it would be an hour or so before they met up on the sun deck.

123456543212

After settling into her book Harry was unsure of what to make of it, it mentioned that the easiest way to learn Occlumency was to have a practicing Legems use Legilimency on her while at the same time she was supposed to do the meditation techniques. That had actually been fairly close as to how Snape had been instructing her with the exception that the professor had left out the proper meditation and replaced it with vague instructions. The key to properly learning Occlumency was in the meditations and without the proper ones it could have disastrous results, meaning that the barriers of the mind would weaken.

Harry had known that Snape had intentionally sabotaged the training from the professor's confession, but reading about it just served to aggravate and frustrate her all over again.

Three hours later when Luna arrived back from her tour after a brief pit stop to their cabin, having lost all track of time during the tour as she had been amazed by the muggle machinery. She hadn't really understood how anything had worked so she had asked a lot of questions, and unfortunately in the end she was still rather confused on how everything worked and decided that Muggles had a magic of their own that was just of a different nature than wizards.

1234565434231

As Luna approached Harry she frowned, Harry looked like she was about to explode. Deciding that a nice distraction was in order, she pulled one of the reclining deck chairs directly in front of the frustrated looking girl. Once the deck chair was in position, she laid her towel across it and proceeded to strip out of her t-shirt and shorts, revealing the fact that she was wearing a bikini underneath it. Now ready Luna laid down on the deck chair facing away from Harry.

Luna didn't think that there was anything wrong with her actions as to her all she was doing was helping Harry, whom was her friend. She had reasoned that it must be dreadful for Harry to be in a body that she didn't want to be in so she swore to herself that she would try to make the experience as pleasant as she could. At first she had thought that it was rather cruel of her to allow Harry to catch glimpses of her but then she had figured that it would have been more cruel to discourage Harry as she thought it wrong for Harry to have to give up part of herself just so Luna could feel more comfortable with her as a roommate.

"_Besides," _Luna thought, "_Harry is still Harry no matter what form she is in and it can be rather fun too. I just need to be careful so I don't push her into doing something I'm not ready for."_ With that last thought Luna decided that Harry had been silent long enough, bending her knees up behind her she started to sway the lower portion of her body, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of Harry.

1234567654321

Harry had noticed Luna approach and had watched her move the deck chair and lay down on her stomach from under the cover of her book. Harry had tried to ignore it and not stare but that just seemed to encourage Luna's wiggling even more. Harry was now at an impasse, she could continue trying to read or she could forget about the book and just enjoy the fact that Luna was willing to distract her with her bikini clad bum.

"_What to do… What to do…" _Harry thought, "_Read or stare at Luna's bum. The book is giving me a headache and I would probably absorb more of it if I quit for a bit, but if I quit then it will take longer to learn Occlumency. Or I could stare at Luna's bum for a bit to clear my mind. Well clearing my mind is the first step in Occlumency."_

"Harry? Would you mind putting some of that Muggle lotion that keeps your skin from getting burnt on me?" Luna asked as she stared off into the horizon[?,? allowing herself to take in the blue expanse of ocean before her.

Harry gulped to herself having allowed Luna to make the decision for her because if Luna wanted her to put some sun block on her, well that was pretty close to getting to second base and no matter how female Harry looked her male mind would not allow her to pass up such an opportunity.

12345654321

Thanks to Luna's efforts for keeping her distracted, the rest of the day flew by for Harry and sooner than she wanted it was time to return to their quarters to get some rest.

Luna decided that Harry should try to get some sleep first so that way Luna would be able to wake her up incase she started to have her dreams invaded again. Harry had been thankful for that as she had mentally exhausted herself with Occlumency practice, Metamorphmagi practice and her own conflicting feelings on Luna.

Harry was also under no illusion that learning proper Occlumency or how to control her shape shifting abilities would be simple or could be learned quickly. She already knew that getting a handle on changing her form could possibly take a few years that she didn't have[, but she was determined to walk into Gringots as a male within six months just because she knew it would tick off Voldemort.

After claiming a large oversized flannel nightshirt that Tonks had not managed to charm, Harry went back over by her bed. Temporarily falling back into her Hogwarts routine, Harry began to strip and change while ignoring the other presence in the room. It was only after she finished changing that she realized that she had had an audience causing her to flush in embarrassment.

Luna sat quietly, not wanting to say anything to Harry because she was worried that the neo-girl might take it the wrong way plus she was still trying to sort through what she should do. She knew she liked Harry as a friend as he had been really nice to her over the school year. She also realized that as a friend she was willing to do what ever it took to help keep Harry from going completely crazy over her situation, But aside from that She was debating on whether or not she should suggest that the two of them start dating.

Even to Luna the idea seemed a bit odd as the fact that the two of them were sharing quarters on a trip halfway around the world. The fact that the two of them were girls did not factor in it at all as in Wizarding society a wizard who is the last of a prominent family with no cousins, excluding squibs, is allowed to take more than one wife. So to that end Luna really didn't mind the fact that Harry was a girl. The only thing really holding Luna back was that she was unsure as to who should bring the matter up as they were both girls.

Deciding that Harry had a lot of things on her mind distracting her, Luna decided to be blunt and asked, "Harry you still up?"

Harry was about to retort a snappy comeback but held it back because she knew that Luna was her friend and had been trying to help her, plus it was not the other girls fault that Harry was dreading actual sleep. So after rolling on her side to face the silvery eyed girl Harry sighed and said, "Yeah."

"Wanna be my girlfriend." Luna stated so bluntly that Harry had thought the she misheard her.

"Come again?"

"I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend so I can be your girlfriend."

"Like girlfriend girlfriend?" Harry asked confused.

"No like boyfriend girlfriend except instead of being my boyfriend you get to be my girlfriend."

"So we can kiss and stuff?" Harry asked hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep and was having a Voldemort influenced nightmare.

"Yeah, kissing, snuggling, snogging."

Harry grinned from her bed, despite being a girl at the time she was feeling rather manly, mainly due to the fact that a girl liked her enough to be with her. Locking her eyes with Luna's, Harry could not help but feel a bit emotional and felt her eyes tearing up a bit but before she totally lost her composure she made sure to give Luna a firm, "Yes!"

Luna smiled from her position, while she chewed on her bottom lip. Shrugging she decided to ask, "So you wanna cuddle?"

Although she was confused to as her own emotional response Harry managed to nod and was relieved when Luna made her way over to her bed and spooned up close to her, holding her tight.

Harry pulled on Luna's arms tot tighten the slight embrace, soon enough she was slowly feeling the tension from the past weeks happenings drain away and found herself losing to the sandman's magic.

12345652321

Thanks to Luna's diligence in staying awake Harry was awoken almost as soon as Voldemort entered her dreams. In return Harry would then let Luna drift off to sleep while she immersed herself into reading in hopes to master Occlumency well enough to prevent Voldemort from entering her dreams without Luna's help.

Harry and Luna soon found themselves falling into a steady routine during their trip across the Atlantic. The only down side to the pattern was that as the days drug onward Harry was noticing that she was getting more and more fatigued and no matter how many naps she would take the feeling of being rundown continued to grow.

By the time the ship arrived in New Jersey, Harry had large circles under her eyes and was having problems maintaining her thoughts She wanted nothing more than to sleep but knew that she would not be able to handle the consequences of actually getting rest. It was also unfortunate for Harry that in her current state she was unable to allow herself the benefits of having a girlfriend and all Luna could do was watch sadly as Harry seemed to get worse with every passing day.

The lack of sleep had another far-reaching consequence though; being mentally exhausted Harry was finding herself becoming increasingly unable to practice the Occlumency meditations and had been that way since the fifth day of the cruise.

After taking the underground to Penn station in New York, Luna was almost ready to seek out the nearest Wizarding community but held herself back knowing the potentials dangers if Harry or her were recognized especially since Remus had explained that if any one used magic to identify Harry, they would find out who she really was. Remus had also explained that the ministry had somehow connected Luna's disappearance with Harry and had filed kidnapping charges on Harry, meaning that it was now too risky for Remus to try to get them permits to use magic

While helping Harry along through the station Luna almost considered taking a muggle plane as it would be faster but she was uncertain about how to set it up from her own lack of experience. She knew that she could ask for help but even if she managed to get them both tickets Identification would be an issue as well.

Luna looked at the clock on the wall of the station and sighed, they had just a little over an hour before their train to Chicago was to arrive. Once on that train it would be another 18 hours until they reached Union station. Then after a four hour layover they would board a train heading to Denver.

Once they neared Denver, Luna knew that she would have to do something about Harry's appearance as it was considered okay for people to look exhausted when riding the rail but there was only an hour and a half bus ride to Colorado springs from Denver and Harry would have to look presentable. Unfortunately for Harry that would mean a vigorous amount of make up to hide her exhausted appearance.

Luna pulled Harry closer hoping that Harry would be able to take a short nap before the train arrived as the neo girl was virtually dead on her feet from the trip, because they had been forced to wait after arriving in port for one of Tonks connections. Who then managed to smuggle them through American customs without incident. Then there was the cab ride to the local subway where they had to wait for the train to take them to Penn Station.

Luna leaned back and allowed herself to close her eyes once she felt Harry relax and drift off into a light sleep. While getting more sleep than Harry, Luna had not been sleeping much either as she had to be awake to wake Harry up when Voldemort would invade Harry's dreams.

12345654321

"NOW BOARDING FOR UNOIN STATION IN CHICAGO"

Jerking awake at the blaring announcement Luna glanced over at the wall and noticed that she had passed out for slightly over an hour. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Luna shook Harry awake and pulled her girlfriend onto her feet so they could board the train.

1234567654321

Luna supposed that their compartment was rather nice, though not as big as what she was used to on the Hogwarts Express. It was a small cabin with one bed and another one that folded out, there was also a recliner and a small couch. There was also the added benefit that they had their own private bathroom and that meals would be delivered to them meaning that Luna could just focus on letting Harry sleep.

After glancing over at Harry who seemed to be semi aware at the moment Luna set the bags down and shuffled through them for their night clothes. After peeling off her clothes Luna turned her attention to Harry who had been pre occupied with the attempts of taking off her own bra.

Not wanting to giggle at the sight Luna turned Harry around and undid the clasps. Then she guided her girlfriend over to the bed and pulled off her pants leaving Harry clad in plain white cotton panties. Instead of pulling Harry's flannel over her though Luna moved behind her and started to try to work out some of the knots out of Harry's back.

As Luna worked on Harry's back she was also getting worried, Voldemort was stepping up on his invasions of Harry's dreams, in the beginning Harry was able to get five to six hours of sleep but for the past day that time frame had decreased down to not quite four hours. If something did not happen soon Harry could possibly go mad from lack of sleep.

12344556654321

Once onboard the train, the rest of the trip to Chicago, the layover and journey to Denver seemed to fly as the only activities Luna allowed Harry to partake in were eating and sleeping. Luna had limited Harry to that in the hopes that despite the lack of ability to get a full nights sleep that Harry would be rested enough by the time they reached Colorado Springs. That way Harry should be coherent enough to not rouse suspicion to them and be able to have a meaningful conversation with her uncle as she knew that there was a lot riding on Harry's uncle accepting her.

Because if Harry's Uncle did not except her, then there was a good chance that Harry would not make it back to London unless they used magical means that would risk Harry being caught.

Luna also hoped that Harry's uncle would care for Harry more than what Harry's aunt had and not just because that it would greatly increase the potency of the blood wards. No she hoped that for Harry's sake that they would bond enough to potentially allow Harry to finally get some well needed rest in a place where she has a family that truly cares about her.

Looking at the small clock in their cabin Luna realized that they now had just about two and a half hours until the train reached Denver. Looking over at Harry Luna sighed with a bit of regret, she really didn't want to wake the other girl but knew that Harry needed to look presentable and that meant: showering, shaving, make up, hair and dressed sharply.

Luna blushed as she realized that she would probably have to help Harry get ready and that probably meant that she would have to help her shower and shave as well as everything else.

1243567654321

Luna sighed with relief as the bus finally pulled into the station in Colorado Springs. From the looks of the sky it was about an hour away from Daybreak and if they were lucky enough they would be able to catch Harry's Uncle before he left for work that is if he was still in the air force.

After rousing Harry awake once again, Luna grabbed their bags and pulled out the map that showed Harry and her Uncles position. Sighing with relief over the fact that the man seemed to be in town and had not yet disappeared, Luna allowed Harry to collect herself.

Ever since last week Luna had been worried about not being able to find the man as he had disappeared while Harry and her where crossing the pond. It had only been two days that the man had vanished off the map but for Luna those two days had been nerve wracking and full of dread as without the man being on the map they would have no means to find him.

That two day time period had driven Luna to a decision, she knew that the charmed map could lead them to Harry's uncle but it would only show the town if the man was shown on the map. So while Luna didn't know where the man went when he disappeared off of the map she figured that perhaps there was a flaw with the map and that Harry's uncle didn't really disappear at all. After all, there could be some outside influence like a Nargle affecting Harry's uncle causing him to seem like he vanished.

The only real flaw with the map was that there was no way to mark places on it as the view of the map changed too much for it to have that ability, because of that Luna had devised a plan just in case.

So when Harry's uncle finally returned on the map Luna went to the captain and asked him if he had any maps of Colorado springs, while explaining that she just wanted to get a mental feel for the area. As it turned out the Captain did not have a map of Colorado Springs on board but he was able to print one out for her.

After taking the map to her quarters she immediately marked the area that Harry's uncle was at on the map from the Captain. During the rest of the trip several other areas had been added as well. Then once they had reached Denver, Luna was able to purchase a larger detailed map of Colorado Springs. She had taken that map and transferred everything she had marked down on the map from the captain and then added the spot where Harry's uncle seemed to be that morning.

Deciding that some coffee might help out Harry, Luna went into the bus terminal to the vending machines, having had plenty of practice with them on the train.

Several minutes later Luna stepped outside and found Harry resting against the light pole. Luna walked over and handed two cups of the caffeinated drink to Harry and watched her down them, then once Harry had finished Luna held out a third one and said, "Don't drink this one yet Harry, wait until we get closer to your uncle."

Harry smiled weakly with a slight blush, she was still half dreaming about Luna having given her a shower earlier while still on the train. Forcing herself to focus she asked, "So he's on the map then?"

"Yeah, and if we hurry we can catch him before he leaves."

12 3459876

2346

Notes

I know that Luna seems extremely focused when her character seems a bit more spaced in cannon but I think that everybody can focus clearly when there is a need. I hope to be able to fit in more Luna like behavior in the next chapter, it just depends on how serous that one turns out to be


	4. Chapter 4

Defiant chapter 4

Many thanks to James Axelrad for all of his help with the story.

I do not own SG1 or Harry Potter.

12

123457654321

Two girls walked briskly along the street in the chilly Colorado pre dawn morning, each one holding what looked to be a map. The dirty blond with silvery eyes was wearing a floral patterned summer dress with a light jacket to protect herself from the morning chill, she also had a backpack slung over her shoulders and would occasionally reach out with her free hand to squeeze the others girl hand in support. The other girl, had somewhat short messy black hair styled in a rather boyish way, and vibrant green eyes that seemed to look somewhat haunted. Her outfit consisted of a pair of white Capri pants and a light blue t-shirt that showed an inch of skin around her navel.

Shivering slightly in the chilly morning, Harry wished that she was wearing a jacket but knew that the cold was helping to keep her more aware as she had finished up the last of the coffee a few minutes before.

Looking down at the charmed map that was folded in her left hand showing the immediate area, Harry wished that she wasn't feeling so run down as her eyes felt like they were burning from not getting enough sleep in what surely felt like days. She was watching a small dot on the map, hoping that it would not disappear as she closed in on its location.

The small dot on the map would move every so often marking its movement with a small set of footprints with the name Jack O'Neill marked beneath them.

Looking up to see the sun start to peek over the horizon Luna said, "Not too much further Harry, is he still on the map?"

Though she no longer needed her glasses, Harry squinted at the map and examined it for what felt like the hundredth time and replied, "Still there."

After glancing over Harry's shoulder to confirm Harry's words Luna added, "We should be there in a few minutes. It looks like he's two blocks up on both maps." Pausing briefly she took in Harry's appearance and noticed that she seemed to have something hidden under exhaustion, correctively thinking it was apprehension over meeting her long lost uncle Luna asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I could really go for some pepper up potion about now." Harry muttered before saying, "I guess I've just been thinking about what will happen if he doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't think I can make it back to London without magic and even if we get there, there's still the problem of how I'm supposed to keep Voldemort out of my dreams."

Luna sighed and swung her arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling the neo girl into a half hug without breaking her stride Luna said, "Remus said that Sirius said that your Uncle was rather cool for a muggle. Besides you're so cute how could he say no to you?"

"That was a long time ago and people change, Luna. And I'm not supposed to be cute." Harry said with a bit of bitterness seeping through.

Noticing that Harry's mood was darkening Luna said, "It's just temporary Harry, once you learn how to control your powers you can be back to being a guy all the time."

Harry nodded to herself and mentally repeated, "_It's just temporary… Though if I can't get any sleep I'll never get enough rest to be able to learn to shift forms."_ Harry stumbled in mid step as she realized that she would have to explain the situation to her Uncle if he still wanted her around after he learned about her.

"You okay Harry," Luna asked as she half caught herself and Harry before they would fall down.

Harry chewed on her lip, she wanted to cry, it was not how she wanted things to be and to top that all off she was afraid that her Uncle would accept her at first but then once she told him about magic and that she was really a boy, he would toss her out and call her a freak.

Luna felt her heart drop as she noticed a few tears threatening to escape from Harry's eyes, she knew that it was a lot to deal with and could not fault Harry for her emotions because if the situation was revered Luna was fairly certain that she would have broken already. Engulfing her girlfriend in a warm embrace she whispered, "It'll be okay Harry… You'll see… He's going to take you in and then Remus will somehow come over and set up the new blood wards and figure out a way to get you some sleep. Merlin, I bet these new wards will be so powerful that next time he tries to get into your dreams he'll wind up destroying himself."

12345676543221

Major Samantha Carter was sitting outside of her teammate Daniel's house in a surveillance van. She along with the rest of her team were keeping an eye out on Daniel while he slept in the belief that Osiris was doing something to him in his dreams. She had been doubtful at first because she was not aware that the Goa'uld had the type of technology that would enable them to enter someone's dreams but according to Teal'c they had the means so it was not out of the question and it did explain why Daniel seemed to be so exhausted for the past few days.

Around three o'clock in the morning Daniels theory had proved to be correct as the rest of SG1 watched, Osiris use stolen Asgaurd technology to beam in. Once Osiris attached the device and fell into a trance like state over Daniel's sleeping form, Teal'c and the Colonel moved into position inside of Daniels house. Sam stayed behind to monitor the situation as the closest Jack and Teal'c could get was the kitchen hallway without alerting Osiris of their presence.

So now, a few hours later, Sam watched the video feeds in silence while biting her lower lip. Dawn was rapidly approaching and she was getting more nervous every second. Turning her attention away from the monitor that was stationed overlooking Daniels bed, Sam wished she had camera's set up to keep an eye out on the street because she knew if things went south it was very probable that some nearby civilians might get in the way.

123546754321

Pete Shanahan sat back in his car about 100 feet away from where he knew Samantha was in her surveillance van. He had been suspicious about her job as there was no way she was into deep space radar telemetry, not that she wasn't capable but rather for some reason it did not suit her. After using his contacts in the FBI and coming up with nothing he was even more curios especially from what he was able to come up with about her CO and fellow teammate Daniel Jackson. The fact that the man Murray had no past at all only furthered his belief that there was something else going on.

He had had a hunch the day before that something was going down but was not sure as to what. Flipping down his vanity mirror he checked his eyes, they were blood shot from not sleeping but he really was not that tired as being a cop he was used to staying up all night.

He was about to flip up the mirror when he caught sight of two teenage girls walking up the street. The black haired one seemed to be holding a thick piece of paper, he was going to mentally call it a piece of parchment because it reminded him of some old kung fu or fantasy movies. The blond one was carrying a map with one hand and had her arm draped around the other girls shoulder affectingly.

Pete supposed both of them were rather cute but cuteness aside they were both clearly on his no touch list as they seemed to be in their mid teens, though it was hard to tell with the black haired girl as she seemed to be wearing a lot of make up and dead on her feet making it difficult to properly place her age.

Despite that Pete could not help but let his mind wander as he thought about what he could do to them if they were just a bit older. He imagined taking them back to his place and peeling off their form fitting clothes. He would stand back at the doorway and watch for a few minutes as they made out with each other before begging him to join them. He would show them such a good time that both of them would want him to be their sugar daddy.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his more dirty and impure thoughts towards the two teens, Pete noticed that they were now almost to his car. He briefly considered telling them to turn around, incase whatever Sam was doing turned out to be dangerous when he realized that if he did that then his cover could possibly be blown and he was not sure how Sam would take to him either messing up her stakeout or the fact that he had followed her.

12345767654321

The closer Harry got to what she assumed was her uncle's house the more intently she stared at the map. She did wish though that the map was a little more detailed as it only showed the streets and not the houses, but gauging from how far it looked she guesstimated that she was only three houses down.

As she passed a blue sedan Harry noticed that there was a guy inside and out of the corner of her eye she could tell that he was leering at them. Shaking slightly in revulsion Harry let herself meld closer into Luna's side, hoping that contact with her blond girlfriend would make her feel less dirty.

Luna had noticed the man in the sedan staring at them long before Harry had and considered hexing him but knew that that would cause undo attention to themselves. Plus the way that Remus had explained the use of the wands is that they would only be untraceable for six to ten charms as the dampening field charmed onto them would dissipate and the local ministry would be able to tell that someone was using magic in the area. Though she knew that they might luck out and there could be a witch or wizard in the area and in that case any magic that does show up should be mistaken from coming from the local witch or wizard. Unfortunately her gut was telling her that that was not the case.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Harry?"

"He's moving he must be awake."

Luna looked over to Harry's map and noticed that sure enough Harry's uncle was moving, thought it seemed like he was moving rather slow. Picking up her pace and pulling Harry along with her she said, "Come on, it should be this house here."

Harry nearly stumbled as Luna pulled her towards the house but managed to keep her balance. Hearing something behind her she noticed that a short haired blond woman had exited a van and was making her way over.

1234567654321

Sam swore to herself as she noticed that Osiris was attacking Daniel. After turning on the dampening field to prevent beam outs Sam was about to grab her side arm and rush outside when she saw two teenage girls rapidly approaching Daniels door. Uttering another curse she grabbed her side arm and hoped that she would be able to get to them before Osiris was forced outside.

Turning on her headset she alerted her team with, "Colonel, Teal'c we have two civilians at Daniels door."

12345654321

Jack cursed to himself as Sam's warning came just before he was ready to fire alerting Osiris of his location. He tried to duck out of the way and fire off another shot but was blasted with her hand device before he had a chance to fire, causing him to fly backwards and slam into the wall.

In-between the time it took for Osiris to make for the front door and Jack to flutter his eyes open and look around dazedly, Teal'c had made his way to Jack's position. With his body only partially responding from the collision Jack waved Teal'c off and ordered him to check on Daniel before heading out the back door to stick with the plan.

123456764543321

They were almost at the door when Harry noticed that her uncle seemed to move backwards for a second before he stopped moving, figuring he just sat down or something Harry took another step towards the door and poised her hand to knock on the door.

Giving a brief look over to Luna, who had moved to her left, she steeled herself to knock when she heard something behind her. Turning around she noticed a blond woman in a suit moving rapidly towards them.

Just as she turned her attention back to the door to knock, the door swung open revealing another blond woman who was wearing white robes.

Harry was about to ask her if she could speak to Jack O'Neill when the woman, whose eyes had taken a rather eerie yellow glow, raised her hand, showing off a rather tacky looking golden glove bracelet thingy. The thing on her hand pulsed slightly, but before Harry or Luna could react they were sent sprawling backwards as if some unseen force had hit them.

The seconds seemed to fly as the woman began to fire beams from her other hand aiming at the short haired blond woman on the street.

Harry moaned as she struggled to her feet, now behind the strangely dressed woman and noticed that the man from the sedan was now with the short haired blond on the street, both of them had guns drawn but were not shooting. Harry looked over to Luna and noticed that she seemed rather dazed and out of it.

Turning her attention back to the blond in the robes, Harry's blood ran cold as she pieced together what little information she had. She was at her uncle's house, he was inside and not moving last she checked, and this blond woman seemed to be a witch. Adding everything together Harry began to get angry, it was apparent to him that the woman was obviously a death eater sent after her Uncle.

Resisting the urge to cry over the fact that someone else had been hurt or killed because of her, Harry steadied herself and pulled our her wand. Eye's narrowing slightly she called out, "Stupidfy!"

12345654331

Samantha Carter had tried to get to the two young girls before Osiris would get to them but had barely made it into the middle of the street, where she was surprised to find out that Pete was there as well.

She was about to shout out a warning when the door flung open revealing Osiris. She yelled out a warning but it was too late as Osiris hit the two girls with her hand device, sending both girls sprawling.

Taking out her gun she trained it on the Goa'uld hoping that the two teens would not get in the way.

Osiris smirked when she noticed Major Carter's reluctance to fire, knowing that the two teens behind her were acting as a secondary shield to her hand device's.

Noticing that Osiris was about to raise up her other hand and seeing another smaller hand device Sam cursed and grabbed a hold of Pete to drag them both behind some cover. She had barely moved when she heard someone call out, "Stupidfy!"

12343221

Osiris felt an impact against her shield from behind and spun around to see who had dared to fire upon her. To her amusement though she was greeted with a teenage girl holding some sort of stick at her like it was a weapon. Noticing a brief look of confusion that turned quickly into anger she smirked and said, "Foolish Tau'ri you should bow before your god."

Harry was confused, her spell had hit a shield but she hadn't notice the blond death eater put one up. Her confusion quickly turned to anger though as she imagined her Uncle whom she had yet to meet dead from the witch. Her anger then turned to rage as she was told that she should bow before the woman. Her exhaustion from lack of sleep temporarily forgotten, Harry allowed herself to be overwhelmed with adrenaline, she was not going to let the witch get away if it was the last thing she did. Firming her grip on her wand she cried out, "Reducto," before moving swiftly to the side taking the witches attention and fire out of alignment with Luna.

Osiris was mentally stunned for a brief moment when the dark haired teen said something that caused her stick to fire a bolt of energy at her. She nearly staggered backwards at the force behind it and considered herself lucky that her shield held. Giving off an arrogant smile she said, "Go home little girl and I might let you live." Not giving the teen time to respond she brought up her other hand and sent a beam of energy at the green-eyed girl.

Harry rolled to the side, once again ensuring that Luna would not be turned into a target. She grimaced, when her shoulder struck a partially buried rock. Not letting it slow her down she called out, "Exspelleramus!"

This time Osiris had braced herself and was impressed with the girls efforts, even more so when she figured the girl out to be some sort of Hok'taur, internally smiling with glee over her luck Osiris let her eyes glow before firing three quick shots to immobilize the girl so she could take her with her. Then just in case the other Tau'ri got any ideas she took aim at Samantha Carter and fired a few blasts to keep the woman hidden.

Harry frowned as she quickly realized that there was no way she would be able to dodge all three shots, so instead she called out, "Protego." And hoped that her shield would hold.

As her first shot hit the barrier that the girl put up, Osiris raised her other hand, and used her hand device to attack the girl believing that would incapacitate the girl.

Harry's shield collapsed as the third shot hit it and was unable to dodge as she was flung backwards onto the sidewalk, the back of her head slamming onto the concrete from the blast. She attempted to get up and continue fighting but her body was sluggish and her eyes blurred from the impact.

Grinning evilly over her soon to be prize, Osiris took a few steps forward and pointed her hand device down at the girls head and began to use it to torture the girl into unconsciousness

Sam had been watching the battle play out, ready to intervene the moment she had a clear shot but the dark haired girl kept getting in the line of fire. She would have moved to a different position but Osiris kept firing at her, dividing her attention between the girl and herself.

Turning her head to the side she wondered what Pete was doing there and how she was going to explain what was going on to him. Seeing that the dark haired girl was now down and being tortured, Sam decided to line up a shot, she just hoped that her aim was good enough and that the girl would stay down. She was about to squeeze the trigger when she noticed the other blond sneaking up behind Osiris with a landscaping brick clutched in her hand.

Sam knew that if she lowered her gun Osiris might get tipped off that there is someone behind her but if she took the shot, the bullet could possibly ricochet off the shield and hit the girl. To Sam that was an unacceptable risk to take as she had no idea on whether they were Goa'uld or some other race or possibly even a rouge NID project. Cursing her own ability to act at the moment Sam settle to just keeping her gun steady and trained on Osiris.

Sam cursed again moments later as her indecisiveness had caused Osiris to fire at her and Pete again, this time they were forced to sprawl out behind the surveillance van to escape the energy blast.

Rising up into a crawl Sam made her way back into position so she could see what was going on. The blond girl was just a few feet behind Osiris and had the landscaping brick poised to strike. But in that moment Osiris had spotted her again and this time instead of firing at her Osiris took aim and fired at the fuel tank of the van.

12345654321

The initial fall from the front porch had dazed her, which in turn left Harry to attack the death eater by herself, but after taking a few minutes to clear the fog from her head, Luna noticed that Harry was not doing that well with the duel. Realizing that Harry's magic was not having any effect other than ticking to death eater off, Luna began to look for something else to use as a weapon.

As she looked around from her sprawled out position Luna kept trying to think of reasons as to why Harry's magic was having no effect. The only possible explanations was that either Harry's magic was extremely weak and the witch was too powerful or that it had something to do with the wands. After taking into account of what she knew about Harry and some of his adventures while at Hogwarts Luna realized that Harry being weak was not the issue and turned her Ravenclaw mind back to the wands.

"_Of Course!_" She thought. It had to be the wands as they were just generic ones meant to be used as an emergency spare and thus not able to properly channel the real potential of anyone's magic. Luna frowned at that as she realized that if Harry wasn't careful and was putting her normal amount of magic through the wand then she would overwhelm the wand and cause the magic dampening charms to short out. Luna knew that if that were to happen then the American Aurors would find them almost immediately as Remus had found out that Colorado Springs was a no magic zone.

Turning her thoughts back to looking for a weapon to hit the blond witch Luna found something. Inches away from where her head had impacted there was curved brick. Picking it up as stealthily as she could and noting that the older Blond was still busy fighting Harry with her back turned to her, Luna got up intent on stopping the fight any way she could.

Creeping silently to her feet, Luna cautiously made her way behind the death eater as silently as she could so as to not alert the woman to her presence.

She winced and cried inwardly as Harry was submitted to some version of the Cruciatus curse and hastened her approach still taking time to be silent.

Luna was just a half of step away from the older witch when she saw the woman take aim with her hand and fire, causing the muggle van to explode. Using the loudness of the explosion Luna lurched forward the rest of the way and hit the woman in the back of the head with the brick.

Luna wasted no time, even before the blond witch had finished falling she was on the move, rushing over to Harry's side. Kneeling down she glanced over Harry's condition to see if there was any obvious damage.

The first thing Luna noticed was that Harry was still awake, though barely, the other obvious fact was that tears were streaming down Harry cheeks. Feeling that it was okay to move Harry slightly because the only apparent injuries she could see was a few small scrapes and cuts, Luna sat down Indian style and scooted Harry so that her head was on her lap so that she could comfort her.

It was at that moment that she realized her hand was wet and it was not from the morning dew. Pulling her hand out from under Harry head she saw that it was covered with blood. Not wanting Harry to notice she wiped it off on the side of her dress and just focused on being there as Harry began to mumble.

"It's my fault… My parents… Cedreck… Sirius…. Aunt Petunia… Uncle Vernon…. Dudders…. Now my uncle before I even got to meet him…. I couldn't even beat some death eater… How am I supposed to beat Voldemort?" Harry cried.

"It's not your fault Harry." Luna whispered reassuringly as she leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead. "It'll be okay. You'll see…"

"I'm a freak… Everyone dies because of me… You should go home and get as far away from me as possible."

12345654321

Jack finally was able to recover enough to make his way out of the front door and temporarily froze at the sight before him. Bile suddenly threatened to rise in his throat when he noticed the two girls on the sidewalk. Carter had informed Teal'c and him that there were civilians present but he had hoped that Carter had been able to get them out of the way.

Steeling control over his emotions, thanks to years of training, Jack strode forward to get a report from Carter and to Secure Osiris. There were many reasons why Jack hated the Goa'uld but among the top five was the fact that they did not discriminate against age and more often than not children would get hurt or worse thanks to the Goa'uld ambitions.

After radioing Teal'c who had went around the back of the house after checking on Daniel, Jack made his way over to Osiris and shot a dart into the unconscious woman's form just to make sure she stayed out of it. Then he patted her down and removed any items he came across.

Looking over at his second in command he noticed that she was busy giving first aide to another civilian. Gathering up all of Osiris's toys Jack stood up and went over to the two girls to check on them.

123454321

The moment Sam noticed that Osiris was down, she called the base for medical aide and then turned her attention to Pete.

She was going to chew him out for getting in the way as she was rather pissed at the way the operation went out and was going to take her frustrations out on her boyfriend rather than risking her career.

"_Not that anyone could have seen this happening. It's my fault more than anyone else_'_s, I was supposed to prevent things like this happening." _Sam mused to herself before she eyed her boyfriend critically, instantly noticing that he was sporting a rather large gash on his stomach.

Turning her head towards the two teens and Osiris Sam looked for a sign to see if any of them were heavily injured when she noticed the Colonel moving into motion from the front door.

Once again turning her gaze back to Pete she pulled out her field dressing and started to bandage the wound, noting that he seemed to be losing consciousness.

1234567654321

After checking and making sure that Daniel and Jack were going to be alright, Teal'c went out the back door and started creeping around the side of the house, taking his time to make sure that his approach would remain stealthy. From the back he could hear the tell tale signs of battle and hastened his approach while still remaining cautious, knowing that the element of surprise was their best weapon in this situation.

He was closing in on the front side of the house when everything went silent and he was given the all clear. Still he did not rush out of his position, just in case things were not as they seemed.

However, when he rounded the corner he frowned, it seemed that the two civilians that Sam had warned them about had not gotten away unscathed. He was about to check on them when he felt something crinkle beneath his boot. Looking down he noticed it was a map of sorts, deciding he could look at it later, he shoved it into his pocket and made his way over to Osiris to stand guard while the others attended to the wounded.

1234567654321

"Shh… It'll be alright Harry." Luna stated as she tried to clam Harry down from her emotional state. Luna had noticed that there were more people outside now that the battle was over and briefly considered escaping but unfortunately she did not have a portkey nor did she know how to apparate. That left her with staying with the muggles as an only option, that combined with not knowing the true extent of Harry's injuries caused Luna to worry about what was going to happen to them.

Using her non-bloodied hand Luna slowly half caressed/ half wiped Harry's tears away, doing a number on her girlfriends makeup. If the situation had been less tense she might have allowed herself a giggle or two.

Just as Harry had grown silent she noticed that a shadow appeared over them. Looking up she saw that it was one of the muggles. The man with salt and peppered hair smiled slightly to try to put her at ease as he knelt down to her level.

"How is your friend?" Jack asked the longhaired blond with silvery eyes.

Not knowing how out of it Harry was Luna just replied by taking her hand under Harry's head and pulling it back out to show the man the blood.

Jack did not let his emotions show when the girl pointed out the head injury on the black haired girl, instead he began to check the girl for other injuries while taking out his emergency pressure bandage and wrapping it around the girls head in an attempt to stop the flow of blood.

He also knew from his observations that the blond was clearly distraught and mentally cursed the Goa'uld before smiling reassuredly and saying, "I think your friend is going to be fine."

Frowning at the lack of response Jack tried a different approach and said, "Do you have a name?"

"Huh?" Asked Luna showing that her mind was occupied with other things.

"A name, what others call you." Jack said as warmly as he could.

"Luna… My name is Luna." The blond nearly whispered as she fretted over the girl on her lap.

"Well Luna, my name is Jack."

Upon hearing the mans first name Luna looked at him intently, with hope burning in her eyes. In a quiet voice she dared to ask, "Are you Jack O'Neill?"

Surprised but not wanting to show it Jack quipped, "So you've heard of me… Nothing bad I hope."

Instead of replying verbally at first Luna took the mans hand and moved it to where he was now cupping Harry's cheek and then looked into his eyes to say, "This is Harry."

Jack could read people fairly easy as it was a skill he used fairly constantly at the SGC as well as during the earlier years of his career but for some reason the simple introduction to the black haired girl told him that he was missing something rather important. He was about to ask another question but was interrupted as his SIC called out to him.

"Sir."

"Carter."

"Colonel, when you're finished over there I need to speak to you."

"Alright Carter." Turning his gaze back to Luna he smiled awkwardly and said, "I'll be right over there, helps on the way so just try not to move your friend too much, okay?"

Luna nodded before going back to calmly stroking Harry's cheek and whispering reassuring words to her. But once Jack was out of hearing range she whispered, "We found your uncle Harry, he seems really nice."

Few people would have heard Luna's whisper even if they had been within a few feet, but Teal'c was not one of those people. He did not however allow his stoic expression to change at what he overheard, choosing rather to hold on to the information and tell O'Neill about it when they were alone.

1234567654321

"Carter." Jack greeted as he raised an eyebrow at the fact that she seemed to be fretting over a civilian that he had never seen before.

"Sir…" Sam paused uncomfortably as she realized that that the situation called for her to introduce the Colonel to her unconscious boyfriend, but knowing that the timing of it was really awkward.

Hearing sirens in the background, knowing that they were the medics from the base, Jack gave a glance around before looking sternly at his SIC and asking, "Want to tell me how we wound up with a man and two teenage girls wounded in what was supposed to be a covert op?"

Sam gulped despite herself, she knew that the Colonel was royally ticked, not at her per say, but rather over the fact that kids got hurt. Sam knew how protective of kids jack was, and how past events had torn him up inside every time a Goa'uld used a child for their own gain. It was actually one of his top traits that Sam admired in her CO that had lead to her unspoken desire to be more than just comrades in arms.

Schooling her features she started with, "Colonel, the two girls appeared on the camera's moments before Osiris left the house, by the time I was able to get out of the van it was too late. At that time, this man" Pointing at Pete, "Met me on the street. He's… My boyfriend sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow and pondered, "_So this is Pete… I thought he'd be taller or something."_ Deciding to bring the conversation back on track Jack asked, "So how did you manage to bring down Osiris?"

"Well that's just it sir, I didn't…"

123456543321

As the first ambulance came to a stop, jack was finishing up receiving the report from his SIC. To say that he was just a little bit gob smacked would be an understatement. He was having a hard time believing that the two girls had taken out Osiris, despite the fact that one of them had been using some type of energy weapon. As it was only the fact that Sarah was a friend of Daniels kept him from waking up the Goa'uld and gloating over her that she had been defeated by two girls and a brick.

But once the Goa'uld was out of Sarah, well that was a different story and he knew that he would be able to gloat at the parasite once it was extracted and put into a storage container. Of course he realized that at that point Osiris would not be able to hear him[, but on the other hand it just happened to be extremely therapeutic.

Turning his gaze to the amassing SGC personnel bearing stretchers, Jack was thinking about the two girls. Carter's report worried him slightly, especially when she claimed that the dark haired girl had been using some type of energy weapon that looked like a stick. The part that worried him though was the fact that so far unknown's usually, eventually meant new enemies, and at the moment the SGC had their hands full.

Turning his gaze back to the two girls and the medic that had just knelt down near them to examine them Jack could not but help thinking that there was something big about to happen. "_Hopefully though, it won't involve more paperwork." _Jack thought before he started to rush over to the two girls, seeing as the medic had managed to do something to tick off the blond.

12345667654321

"NO!"

"Miss, please calm down, your friend needs medical attention and I have to take her back to the base."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER ALONE!" Luna shouted, daring the man to try to force her.

"You can ride in one of the other vehicles and see your friend at the base." The medic reasoned.

"I'M GOING WITH HER!" Luna half shouted half stated with a glare.

"There's just not enough room, you'll be in the way and we need to get your friend checked out." The hapless man tried.

"There a problem airman?" Jack asked as he strode over.

"Colonel." The man sighed before continuing, "There isn't enough room for her to ride with."

Jack raised an inquiring eyebrow at that as the girl was not that big and that the ambulance should have more than enough room. Giving the airman an annoyed glance he asked with just a hint of suspicion, "And why isn't there enough room?"

The airman shuffled his feet uncomfortably and replied, "I've been ordered to keep the girl sedated and under guard until she can be questioned."

Jack stepped in close to the young airman, invading his personal space and asked, "By who?"

The man gulped and took a step back out of intimidation and replied, "It's classified sir."

Taking another step forward, Jack was curious as not many things were beyond his clearance and stated, "You are aware of who I am, right?"

"No sir." The man replied as he attempted to casually move into grabbing distance of the girl on the stretcher.

Paying close attention to the airman's movements Jack replied, "I'm you're XO and I happen to be in charge here."

No sooner had Jack finished talking then the airman had made his move and lunged for the stretcher bound girl.

It was fortunate though that the man had raised Jacks suspicions and had been prepared for such a move as he struck out with his arm, grabbed the man and punched him with his free hand.

Jack noticed that the second he hit the man, a few marines and another medic who happened to be nearby came rushing over. By this time Jack had pulled out a zat and had it trained on the down man. That proved to be a mistake when the other medic pulled out a stick and mumbled something, letting loose a red streak of light.

Luckily for Jack, Luna had been nearby him and had opened her bag to clasp the unregistered wand that dampened magical signatures instead of her regular wand in her hand and readied herself for action.. With a soft cry of, "Protego!" a semi translucent shield popped up between the three and the medic, successfully blocking the incoming attack.

The Medic had been about to fire off another attack to break through the shield when a blue stream of lightning hit him causing him to collapse bonelessly to the ground, revealing the fact that Teal'c the ever stoic Jaffa had fired upon the man with his own zat.

Jack wanted to groan out loud knowing that the something big he had been worried about had just let off a rather big honking clue. Putting on his command face he called out, "I want a few Marines to secure these two and hold them for questioning." After reaching down to pick up the stick thingy that the second medic had dropped he continued, "And make sure you check them for sticks and twigs or what ever these things are."

"Wands." Supplied Luna, having re-stowed her wand.

Upon hearing the girls voice Jack amended, "Wands." His orders given, Jack spun around and let his face soften, he may not have a clue as to what was going on with the two girls but so far they had not made a hostile move and he was feeling reluctant to treat them as if they had.

Though that did not mean he was going to let her keep whatever weapons either of them had on them.

Giving the girl an apologetic smile Jack said, "I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you to give up your bag and any weapons you might be carrying."

"You really shouldn't be afraid about it, it's okay." Luna replied.

Giving the girl a more natural and reassuring smile he said, "Well, provided there's nothing dangerous in there you'll get all of your stuff back."

Luna smiled as she handed over her bag and said, "We only have three wands, one of them is somewhere around here, Harry dropped hers. There are also a few books, our clothes and a few other personal effects in there.."

Jack took the offered bag and was skeptical about the actual contents as the bag barely weighed five pounds but did not say anything other than a slightly skeptical, "Are you sure that's all that's in here?"

"Oh wait, Harry put her invisibility cloak in there too." Luna added after a moment of contemplation.

"Right."

"Uhm Mr. Jack…"

"Just Jack." Jack interrupted warmly.

"Can I ride with Harry? She has really bad nightmares and I don't want to leave her alone." Luna pleaded.

"That's not a problem Luna, but when we get back to the base you are going to have to answer some questions." Jack said letting his personal bias for kids show through.

"Okay." Luna replied as she went back to fussing over Harry.

Looking around Jack spotted a lone airman he recognized from the base not doing anything important looking so he called out, "Airman! Yeah you… Grab a medic to keep an eye on the girl hear and hop in the driver seat of that ambulance so we can get back to the mountain. Teal'c you got shotgun, I'll be in the back with Luna and Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Defiant chapter 5

Many thanks to James Axelrad for all of his help.

Also I am nearly done with the next chapter of this as well so I'll probably be posting it within the next few days.

1234565434321

Janet Frazier was not having a good day, like so many other day's while pulling duty in the secret confines of Cheyenne Mountain. That is not to say that she did not enjoy her job, no she knew that her post was the post of a lifetime and allowed her to witness cutting edge breakthroughs in medical care.

The reason behind her quickly souring mood was that she seemed to be talking in circles with the young blond girl sitting on the exam table and not making any progress as to whom she can contact to get permission for medical care. Normally such a situation would not come up as most of the children she came across were off world visitors and thus outside of the jurisdiction of the United States as far as needing permission for medical care.

Though that's not to say permission was absolutely necessary, but in this case with both the girls seemly being human and having parents in the nearby vicinity she thought it was necessary.

So while her staff was taking care of the rest of the check ups and dealing with the injured, Janet figured she could at least find out who needed to be contacted as their parents must be worried.

Resisting the urge to rub her temples Janet said, "Let me get this straight. Your name is Luna Lovegood, you are from Ottery St. Catchpole, and your father does not have a phone."

"Yes mam."

"Does your father have a work phone?"

"No, but if you have an owl I can send him a message…" Pausing briefly Luna added, "Though I suppose it might take some time to get a reply… It is a long flight after all."

Not wanting to turn the teen against her due to her disbelief Janet attempted to work around the apparent lies and asked, "What does your father do for a living?"

"He's the editor of the Quibbler… It's a newspaper."

"And he doesn't have a phone?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

Thinking that Luna was just trying to protect her identity by covering it up with lies Janet decided to move on seeing that there was nothing really wrong, well that she felt that she was qualified to treat anyway, and asked, "What about your friend? Harriet right?"

Luna smiled, she knew that the woman was not believing her but did not know what else to do. She could lie but did not want to be seen as a liar to Harry's Uncles coworkers, plus she was rather used to people not believing her so it really did not matter to her. She supposed that there was the Magical secrecy act to consider but reasoned that people had already seen her and Harry do magic so she figured that they would find out anyway once she explained everything.

Turning her attention back to the somewhat frustrated doctor in front of her Luna shifted uncomfortably and Replied, "She prefers to go by the name Harry not Harriet, actually no one calls her Harriet."

Janet nodded; she was willing to concede that the girls went by the name Harry, though not very probable it was within the realms of possibility, as she knew a few women that used a more gender-neutral version of their names. Clearing her throat she asked, "Does Harry have anyone that we can contact? Preferably within the state."

Luna nodded and replied, "Yes, but her Uncle doesn't know about her yet."

"_Okay, now we're getting somewhere."_ Janet thought before asking, "DO you have a phone number for her Uncle?"

"No, I only had a map and I lost that when the death eater attacked." Adding as an after thought Luna continued, "Harry had a better one but I couldn't find it either."

Resisting the urge to go into frustrated parent mode and making a mental note to find out what a death eater was Janet asked calmly, "Does Harry's Uncle have a name? Maybe I can look it up so I can tell him about his niece."

Luna frowned to herself, she knew that Mr. O'Neill needed to find out about Harry sooner than later but she did not know how to break it to the man, especially since she knew that any memory of him having siblings was wiped from his mind, at least according to Mr. Lupin.

"_Maybe if I tell them they will give me back our stuff so I can try to prove it to him… Well, here goes everything." _Nervously clearing her throat Luna said, "You don't have to call him."

"Why not?" Asked Janet with a frown.

"Because, this morning we were on our way to see him at his house when the death eater attacked us." Luna replied.

Janet's mouth opened in shock, she knew all about the mission and was surprised that Daniel never said anything about having relatives, especially considering the man had died twice and had no other next of kin listed other than Nicolas Ballard. After regaining her composure she asked, "You're telling me that Daniel Jackson is Harry's Uncle?"

"No Mam."

"_Must have been at the wrong address then."_ Janet thought

"Harry's uncle's name is Jack O'Neill." Luna supplied.

122454321

"What? You've got to be kidding me." Cried out an indigent air force Colonel.

"I am not." Supplied a stoic Teal'c as he watched his friends face cycle through his emotions.

Calming himself down from his shock Jack stated, "Just because you over heard one of the girls say's that I'm the others Uncle doesn't mean that I am." "_Besides, I don't have any family left and I know that Sarah was an only child…" _Turning around and looking down the hallway jack paused in mid thought. "_Unless… No that picture hasn't turned up any leads, it must be some NID scam or something… Otherwise I would have been able to find something about them, instead of dead ends."_

"Indeed, O'Neill… I was merely stating on what I over heard while standing guard over Osiris."

"It's okay, T. I was just surprised."

"As I would be if some one I had never seen before claimed me as their relation."

Slapping Teal'c on his back, Jack turned back towards the infirmary and grimaced. He had so far been able to escape from the 'good' doctor because her staff was being pre-occupied with more serous matters than the standard post-op checkup but knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to face the Doctor and her array of foreboding needles.

He was about to do an about face and hide back in his office in the hopes that doc Frazier would forget about him when the door opened and his fears given physical form. "Heya doc, I was just on my way to see you." Jack said with a weak grin and false cheerfulness.

Janet snorted at the Colonels weak lie; it was no secret to her or her staff that Jack O'Neill would rather face down a dozen angry Jaffa than the small point of a needle. Closing the door behind her she stared up at the Colonel and smirked when she saw him wince.

Attempting to distract the doctor from his check up Jack asked, "So doc, how's Danny?"

"Daniel is fine I gave him some aspirin for the headache, right now he's sitting over Sarah's bed waiting for her to wake up." Janet replied with a grin.

"Wait, you're gonna let her wake up with that snake still in her?" Jack exclaimed causing Teal'c to move towards the door in an effort to quell whatever chaos a aware Goa'uld would cause in her infirmary.

Putting her diminutive form in the large Jaffa's way Janet held up her hands and said, "Hold on there a minute guy's. No need to rush in there, the Goa'uld is dead and is currently being absorbed into Miss Garners body."

"How? I thought that dart was just something to knock her out not kill the Goa'uld… Err, not that I'm complaining but I was sort of looking forward to gloating once we got the snake removed and put into one of those storage doohickeys." Jack asked, clearly puzzled on how the Goa'uld had died.

Janet shrugged and replied, "I don't have your reports yet on what happened but as best as what I could tell, it was from whatever hit her in the back of the head. It looks like there were two wounds, the first one hit just right above the neck and then there is a second one coming down and striking the neck, almost as if the hit just rolled down from the first blow, That in turn severed the head of the Goa'uld causing it to die instantly."

Jack and Teal'c both blinked and remained silent for a minute letting that fact digest.

Finally Jack replied, "Well, that was lucky, there's no telling how long it would have taken the Tok'ra to reply, let alone send someone to take the snake out of her."

"Indeed, though now Miss Garner is going to have to deal with absorbing the memories of Osiris, but if she can recover perhaps she will be able to share some of Anubis plans."

Jack and Janet nodded soberly as they realized that it would be a long road for recovery, even with Daniel helping her cope.

Changing the subject Jack asked, "So how's Harry and that guy… Pete?"

Janet smiled again as she could see the literal contempt for the man roll off of the Colonel in waves and while she knew that Sam deserved to have someone in her life she felt that this Pete person was not the one. Truthfully there were times where she wished that Jack would retire so his career would no longer be in the way but knew that earth needed the Colonel Jack O'Neill and would continue to need him for many years for his experience alone.

Breaking away from her musings Janet said, "Well Colonel, Mr. Shanahan is going to be fine, it was nothing that some stitches and a sedative couldn't fix.." Now set to deliver some bad news Janet's smile faded away and was replaced by a slight frown as she continued, "Harry on the other hand is a different story."

Noticing that both the Colonel and Teal'c were now giving her their undivided attention Janet continued, "Aside from the concussion and various bruises, I'm rather worried. It's nothing life threatening but it is fairly obvious that Harry has been suffering from sleep depravation. I had to give her a sedative but I'm worried about the concussion turning serous but at the moment the girl desperately needs rest. I'll be keeping her under close observation until she wakes up, but I can't be sure as to when that will be."

Jack nodded slowly and was about to say something when Janet continued speaking.

"Also there is a small matter of contacting the girls legal guardians. Apparently both of them are from England and are here to track down Harry's uncle." Janet paused momentarily to gage Jacks reaction before continuing, "Luna's father is in England and either doesn't have a phone number or Luna is withholding it out of possible fear. I was able to find out from Luna though that Harry is apparently an orphan and her caretakers, her aunt on her mothers side, recently died in a car crash."

Pausing to take in a deep breath, Janet steeled herself for the next part and added, "Luna claims that they are in Colorado to locate Harry's long lost Uncle…"

Jack shook his head, he already knew this part because Teal's had already told him what the blond had said when she thought nobody was listening and replied, "Let me guess doc, they're here to see me?"

"According to what Luna told me, then yes."

Jack mumbled something intelligible before asking, "Are you done with Luna, I think its time that I got some answers for myself. Doc, Sarah and Peete," Jack paused surprised at the sheer amount of contempt that came out of his mouth when mentioning Pete's name before continuing, "If they are going to be out of it for a while then tell Daniel and Carter to take Luna with them and meet me in the debriefing room, I need to go talk to the General."

Grabbing the stalwart Colonels arm Janet said, "You can tell them yourself, right after I give you your check up."

"Oh for cry' in out loud doc I'm fine." Jack whined as he realized that his latest attempt at dodging the doc and her vile needles had failed.

"Standard procedure Colonel. If you're good I'll give you some candy."

Jack sighed and was about to say that Colonels don't like candy but thought against it just in case they had something he liked.

123456542321

Twenty minutes later, Luna was starting to get worried, Harry had been asleep for over two hours and now she was stuck in a small conference room waiting to be questioned.

Just as she was going to get up from her seat and ask the guy in the uniform what was taking so long the door opened and a group of people walked in. She recognized most of them, the Blond from the street came in first, followed by the large black man, then there was a dark haired man with glasses, after him came a older balding man who was followed in by Jack, who was carrying her bag and small paper bag in his hands.

She squirmed slightly in her seat as they all took places at the table and stared at her, making her a bit nervous.

Jack's expression softened as he noticed that Luna was uncomfortable and said, "You can relax, we just want to ask some questions."

Luna nodded and replied, "Okay."

The older looking stocky bald man spoke up first and said, "Luna is it?"

"Yes sir." Luna replied while fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"My name is General Hammond I am the base commander here." Starting with Jack he began to motion to the other individuals while saying, "This is Colonel O'Neill whom I believe you have already met, Teal's, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Major Samantha Carter." After pausing to allow Luna to have their names sink in he continued, "The first thing we would like to know is what you and your friend were doing at Doctor Jackson's house this morning." General Hammond stated kindly.

Luna sighed and thought, "_Didn't the doctor already tell them?" _Moving her hands away from her lap and placing them on the table Luna said, "We were there looking for Mr. O'Neill."

Hammond nodded and replied, "Yes, the doctor mentioned that you are claiming that Colonel O'Neill is your friends uncle. Do you have anything to back up this claim?"

"Harry had a map but he must have dropped it, there's a few pictures too that have Harry's mum and Aunt with Jack."

Jack had started to say something but was interrupted by Daniel who asked, "Why would a map lead you to my house when you are looking for Jack?"

"It was a magic map that showed the positions of Harry and his blood relations on it."

Jack raised an eyebrow and this time he was able to speak without getting cut off, "Magic?"

Luna nodded and answered simply, "Yes."

"Magic as in witches and broomsticks… Abracad…"

Jack was never given a chance to finish what he was going to say as Luna shrieked, "Don't say that word."

Surprised by the girl's outburst Daniel asked, "What word? Abra…" hearing the blond girl hiss at him to stop Daniel changed his approach and asked, "Why can't we say that word?"

Luna stared at them incredulously thinking that they were teasing her as they had already ran into a death eater and had access to magical artifacts that shoot off blue lightning, before saying in a lecture like tone, "The word you were about to say is one of the three unforgivables, when cast properly it will cause instant death."

"Magic… Right…" Jack answered sarcastically and adding, "Here's the thing, I don't have any sisters or brothers, so how is it that Harry is my niece."

"I was told by Remus that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, said that when Harry's parents were murdered everyone who knew about you had been Obliviated by the Ministry of Magic. Remus also said that Sirius said that they most likely did the same thing to you because the Ministry did not want Harry moving across the pond."

"Obliviated?" asked Jack

"Sounds like a off shoot of Latin, to forget?" Supplied Daniel

"So, according to this Remus, who heard it from Harry's Godfather, Colonel O'Neill has had his memory altered? If they knew this then why send you all the way from England by yourself?"

Though she was not convinced about the situation Sam supplied, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time that the Colonel had his memory altered."

Slightly annoyed at being reminded of an experience that he did not remember Jack snapped, "Can we get back on track here." Letting his voice soften to a friendlier tone he turned to Luna and said, "I think you were about to tell us why you and Harry were sent here by yourselves."

Luna shifted in her seat again, she wished Harry would wake up and help her explain this to them. Sighing she said, "Remus couldn't come with and Sirius died a few weeks ago."

Jack could tell that there was more to the story than what Luna had said but did not press the issue thinking that he should get the answers from Harry once she woke up. Instead he changed the subject and asked, "So that shield you made and the energy blasts your friend fired off…"

Not knowing about that small fact General Hammond went to reach for his phone to inform security to send a few guards down to the infirmary, thinking that they had a possible threat on their hands but was stopped by Colonel O'Neill.

"Sir, so far they haven't done anything but help us take out a bad guy and I have all their wands in Luna's backpack, right here." Jack said while holding up the bag in question before frowning. Setting the bag on the table he opened it and exclaimed, "They're gone… There is nothing in here. Sir, I know I put them in here."

Frowning at the breach in security general Hammond once again reached for the phone only to be interrupted, this time by the young blond teen.

"Everything is still in there, it's just you can't see them… If you give me my bag back I'll show you."

General Hammond looked over at Colonel O'Neill to see his reaction, which was a shrug. Moving his hand away from the phone George thought about her request, while he did not believe in magic, working at the SGC had opened up his eyes and he understood that sometimes advanced technology came across as magic, in fact that thought was the only reason on why he was currently being so patient, though he did wonder why Colonel Carter was not objecting loudly as she was a technology guru. Nodding over at Jack he said, "Give her the bag Colonel."

Jack slid the bag across the table with just the right amount of force with the intent to have the bag slide to a halt right in front of Luna.

Giving off a nervous smile as she hoped that no one had actually stolen her stuff again, Luna opened the bag. And sighed with relief, everything was still there. Taking the now open bag she turned it over upside down and said, "You couldn't see inside the bag because I had Remus place a ward on it that only allow Me and Harry to take stuff out of it. It looks empty to anyone else."

Jack's eye's widened as he saw every thing in the bag spill out onto the table, noting that there was no way that everything now on the table could fit in the bag.

Luna blushed uncomfortably at seeing all her and Harry's underclothes on display and asked, "Is it okay if I put Harry and my clothes back in the bag?"

General Hammond was about to say no but decided that he did not want her to be uncomfortable as she might not be so willing to talk, plus she had been cooperating so far, though that did not mean he believed her. After taking a moment to gaze at the faces of his star team he said, "Go ahead."

As Luna began to stuff the clothes back into the bag, Daniel noticed that there were quite a few books in the pile and noticed that they looked rather expensive as their bindings were done in a style that had not been used for about a hundred years. Letting his hand snake across the table he reached across the table and carefully grabbed a hold of the first book he came across.

Running his fingers across the title of the book, which read, Britain a Magical beginning, Daniel asked, "What's this?"

Not pausing in her rush to get her clothes off of the table Luna replied, "It's a book."

Glaring at Jack, daring him to say something Daniel amended, "I mean, what is this book for?"

Unable to resist Jack added, "Don't know Danny, maybe to read."

Luna looked up and wondered what was so funny before adding, "I took it from my fathers library, it's very rare, it's several hundred years old. It has a lot of history in there that's not covered in my schools curriculum."

Daniel looked skeptically at the book in his hands, it was a little small for containing a lot of history, as it was only an inch thick but decided to skim through it anyway knowing that sometimes it's about the quality not quantity, especially when dealing with some older books.

Seeing that Daniel had engrossed himself into skimming through the book and was only barely dividing his attention Sam said, "You were going to show us these wands and explain how they work."

Now finished with repacking the clothes Luna looked at the three wands, she could tell which one was her usual wand but the other two that were supposed to suppress magical signatures were identical. She knew if she picked the wrong one American Aurors might show up. Crossing her toes in the hope that she picked the right wand Luna reached out with her hands and grasped one of the two wands.

Holding it up she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… How about making something invisible."

Luna smiled, that she could do and even better she did not need a wand to do it. Grabbing the shimmering cloth from the table she stood up and walked up behind Jack with all eye's, except Daniels, on her she said, "This was Harry's fathers, it's an invisibility cloak." Not giving anyone time to object Luna draped the cloth over Jack while he was still seated in the chair, making him invisible.

Jack was not sure on why he allowed Luna to drape the cloth over his head but chalked it up to his soft spot for kids. Soft spot or no, he noticed immediately that his vision had grayed over slightly but looking down he saw that he was still visible and said, "I can still see my self."

123456764321

At first everyone in the room had become silent when they saw the Colonel disappear, but upon hearing him exclaim that he could still see himself had managed to break the silence.

"That's pretty impressive but that could be some sort of cloaking technology." Sam said ignoring her Colonels indigent reminder that he could still see himself.

"I agree with Major Carter, if you are going to show us some magic you might want to try something else." General Hammond said, though at the same time he could feel his doubt slipping away.

"Indeed, while I have not bared witness to it, I have heard of similar technology." Supplied Teal'c.

Feeling like a dork over the fact that every one was acting like he had actually disappeared Jack pulled on the cloak, shifting it's position on him to where now his head was exposed. Looking down he exclaimed, "Hey this is cool, I'm a floating head."

Luna held back a giggle as she thought about what she could show them.

Noticing that his comment had gone unnoticed Jack said, "I said, cool, I'm a floating head… Isn't that cool…" Deciding that Daniel would agree jack raised his voice slightly and added, "Daniel, isn't this cool."

"Yeah sure Jack." Daniel responded, clearly ignoring what was going on in favor of skimming through the book.

Luna noticing the apparent frown on Jack's face at being ignored and said, "I think it's cool."

Smiling smugly Jack stated, "See someone agrees with me. So what else can you do?"

Samantha Carter did not want to believe in magic but ever since she witnessed an Ancient in Antarctica heal almost everyone without a hand device she had begun to have doubts that technology was always the answer when running into something she could not readily explain. However seeing the Colonel become invisible by the use of a piece of cloth really did not cause her to waver anymore than she already had because she felt that the cloth could just have some advanced technology sewn into it.

After staring at the Blond girl for a minute Sam had an idea, she knew that firing off bolts of energy or forming a shield could be done with technology, having seen it before. So she decided to ask, "Is there something you can do that can't be duplicated with technology?"

Luna frowned, while she may know some things about muggles she had no idea of the limits of what they could do. Guessing that the blond called Major Carter was comparing her magic to Muggle magic Luna had an idea, it was rather bland being something taught to first years but shrugged it might work. Reaching her hand across the table she pointed to a pen and asked, "Can I borrow that?"

Wondering what she was going to do with a pen Sam answered, "Sure."

After moving her piled possessions to the side, Luna set the pen down in front of her and decided to transfigure it into a pin, she knew that doing so wasn't going to be flashy but figured that maybe muggle technology had jaded every one in the room from believing in Magic and decided that perhaps something small would convince them.

12345654321

Daniel was now totally lost to the world outside of the book, while he did not readily believe in magic, his experience in dealing with other cultures meant that he would respect their beliefs, though when it came to the Goa'uld he would differ his respect and attempt to dissuade them into thinking that the Goa'uld were gods.

So far from what he had skimmed, the book talked about how the magical community had at first been Feudal, where only those of wealth, influence and ability were ever taught magic, as there was no formal training in the beginning, unless you managed to become an apprentice but that was a difficult task in itself as to gain an apprenticeship one would have to offer up something of great value or in some cases their very own self.

Skimming over the section discussing apprentices in favor of locating something more immediately interesting, Daniel flipped through a couple of pages and stopped when he noticed something familiar.

He knew that there were many different takes on Arthurian tales but he could not resist into seeing how this book portrayed them. He continued skimming until he came across the name Merlin and paused. Tapping his finger on the page, while he was wondering why the name seemed to be calling out to him. Sure he knew who Merlin was supposed to be and was not surprised to come across his name in a book about magic but on the other hand he was feeling that he was missing something.

Deciding to tune back into what was going on in the room, while he tried to figure out why the name was nagging at him Daniel failed to notice the text in the book change.

"Well that was cool." Jack stated rather simply.

"What's cool Jack?" Asked Daniel finally deciding to participate in what was going on. Not getting an answer right away Daniel turned his head to look at his friend and exclaimed, "Jack, your body, it's gone!"

Jack glared at Daniel and shot back, "Thank you Captain obvious, notice anything else."

"Is that enough? Or do I need to show you more?" Luna said, cutting off Daniel from shooting out a comeback.

General Hammond looked at his number one team and knew that like him they were not totally convinced. He could concede that the girl, Luna, believed that it was magic but like his officers and Teal'c he was not convinced as it could be just a form of technology that they had not run into before. Though he did suppose that there was a fine line between technology and what people considered magic. Deciding that he had seen enough for the moment he said, "That's enough for now. I would like to know how you managed to find Colonel O'Neill with just a map, seeing that it should have taken you to his house rather than Dr. Jackson's house."

"Before Sirius died he along with Mr. Lupin made a magical map that would show the location of anyone related directly by blood to Harry." Luna supplied looking slightly helpless knowing that she did not have the map to show them.

"Where is this map now?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know Harry had it but it got lost when he fought the death eater."

"What's a death eater?" Asked Daniel, wondering if death eater was just another word for Goa'uld.

"It's a dark Witch or Wizard in the service of the Dark Lord." Answered Luna.

Hoping that they did not have another stray Goa'uld on the planet General Hammond asked, "Who is this Dark Lord and is he a threat?"

"Luna nodded positively and said, "The Dark Lord is a evil mockery of a wizard who has either killed or is responsible for killing a lot of people, including Harry's parents, her Aunt and her family, and her godfather along with countless others."

General Hammond was in a quandary, he did not know the seriousness of the threat and while he did not necessarily believe in magic he recognized that Luna was being serious, clearing his throat he asked, "Do you think you can give us more information on this Dark Lord?"

Luna nodded and said, "I know what's covered in my text books but Harry knows a lot more about him than I do."

Jack nodded and said, "We'll ask Harry when she comes around."

Luna smiled at that, thinking that that meant that the Doctor was going to wake Harry up when Voldemort attacked her in her dreams.

Teal'c had been silent, which is not a total surprise as he usually likes to watch the Tau'ri unravel things on there own and only offered his opinion when it came to something that he could contribute to. But now he was curious, and asked, "What does the map that your friend lost look like?"

Luna shrugged and responded, "It's drawn on a piece of parchment, Harry had it zoomed in to give us a better idea of where his Uncle was, but I don't know if it stayed that way since we changed locations."

Teal'c knew that every one was staring at him but it did not stop him from reaching into his pocket and taking out what he had thought was standard Tau'ri litter. Holding it up he asked, "Is this the map that your friend lost?"

Luna smiled brightly and said, "Yes that's it. If you unfold it, it should show you where Harry and anyone related by blood to her are."

Teal'c nodded and unfolded the paper and blinked, the map did indeed show two positions, on was marked, Harry and the other marked Jack.

Curious as to what Teal'c was seeing as the Jaffa had not said anything after looking at the map, Jack rose to his feet and took a few steps, intent on looking over Teal'c's shoulder when he was stopped by the former first prime.

"O'Neill, you are moving!"

Jack snorted of course he was moving, he was walking after all and said, "I know Teal'c, that generally happens when somebody starts walking."

Raising an eyebrow at the smart-ass wisecrack from his friend Teal'c corrected, "I do not mean you you, when you walk your name on the map moves as well in the same manner as you."

Jack was about to ask to see the map when he noticed something sticking out from one of the folds in the map. Pointing he asked, "Hey T, What's that?"

The stoic Jaffa followed his eye's to where his friend was pointing and finished unfolding the map, grasping a hold of the two objects he stated, "They appear to be photographs though in one of them the people are moving… I was not aware that the Tau'ri were able to do such things."

Sam reached across the table with her hand and asked, "Can I see them?"

Instead of giving off a verbal reply Teal'c complied and handed them over to her.

"Sir's this is incredible, the people in this picture are moving…" Noticing a small detail Sam added, "Colonel, you need to take a look at this, you're in this photo." Taking a quick moment to check the other photo Sam added, "Sir you're in both of them."

"Pass them this way Carter." Jack replied.

Jack snagged the two photos out of his 2IC's hands the moment she held them out. His eye's widening at the one on top he asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Remus managed to find it at Harry's Aunts house." Luna replied.

Jack stared at the photo it was just like the one he had in his office, deciding to check the back he flipped it over and saw that there was writing on it. After tracing the words over with his eyes Jack read the inscription out loud, "Jonathan, Petunia and Lily-Lily's 15th birthday."

Jack recognized the handwriting on the back of the photo and knew that it was his mothers. He supposed that it could be faked and all part of a NID scheme but he was having a difficult time sticking to that belief. Setting that photo down and sliding it over to the General, Jack looked at the other photo. The first thing he noticed besides the fact that everyone was moving in it was that he was standing behind the girl, no woman Lily, who was now wearing a wedding dress. Every so often his picture counter part would give her a hug only to have it broken up playfully by a man with messy black hair and glasses.

Jack wasn't sure on what to say as he slid the photo off to the General. Slumping back down into his seat Jack just stared at the table not knowing what to think.

The pictures were cycled through the room in silence, no one knew what to say to Jack, as the entire situation was rather awkward at best. Daniel knew that with Jacks past and the loss of his son that a million different thoughts must be going through his mind. He knew that there wasn't a day that went by to where Jack would wish for another chance at having a family and that he would give almost anything to have Charlie back.

But to have the memory of your family ripped from your mind only to find out about them from a third party, add to the fact that the soul survivor was a teen aged girl that did not even exist even before your memories were altered. Sure Daniel knew that it could a possible lie, or even a Goa'uld or NID plot, but like the name Merlin in the text sitting before him, something about the entire situation rang a bell with him.

When the pictures were passed along to him Daniel just spared them enough of a glance to recognize that it was Jack in the pictures before sending them along. He was in a quandary as to what he should say. Looking down at the book in front of him, Daniel was about to close it so that it would not become a distraction when he caught a few of the words in the text. After doing a double take Daniel exclaimed, "This book has Ancient writing in it!"

"What was that Danny?" Asked Jack.

"Daniel looked down at the text and said, "I don't understand this page wasn't like this before. I was looking at what I thought was the beginning of a different take on the Arthurian tales, but somehow when I looked away, the section on Merlin Changed and now has his name listed as Merrin in Ancient…"

After revealing that fact Daniel began to skim through the section and read that Merlin had decided to take on four apprentices to teach in his ways. After skimming through a few pages Daniel came across another section, this one talking about a outside threat, the more he read into it the more he realized that it was talking about a Goa'uld. The book then went on to state that Merlin approached Arthur, who was at that time not yet king and beseeched him to unite the land to fight the threat. Daniel read how the formation of the round table was more than a way for men to be equals but rather a way for men and wizards to come together to protect each other.

Having read enough for the moment and realizing that the rest of SG1 and the General were staring at him Daniel decided to see if he could get a bit of clarification on a few of the words that he did not recognize, turning his attention to Luna he asked, "Luna, do you know what a Nargle is?"

"Kind of, the book I have doesn't really go into the descriptions that much… I know that they are rather mean and do bad things…Oh and they have a marking on their heads."

Daniel nodded to himself and looked up to the General to see if he caught onto the implications seeing the General nod Daniel glanced over to Teal'c and said, "Teal'c could you remove your hat?"

Knowing that the fact that he was a alien not native to earth was something that was supposed to be kept a secret, Teal'c waited until he saw both General Hammond and O'Neill nod. Turning to Luna he slowly took off his hat revealing the constant reminder of his servitude to a false god.

Upon seeing the marking on Teal'c's head Luna began to shuffle through the pile of books in front of her and pulled out of the pile a small worn black book with no title. After flipping through a couple pages, Luna looked back up Teal'c, rose out of her seat and started to back up with no small amount of fear in her eyes.

Jack noticing that the girl had gotten spooked and was about to bolt, shot up to his feet and went to restrain her and calm her down

Luna felt trapped, while most magical folk no longer believed in Nargles to the point where they only received passing mention in the current history books, she very much believed in them as her father had passed down stories from his father and so on. So she was well aware of what they did as to her they were the boogey man. Nearing the door she cursed herself for leaving her wand on the table as she now had no way to fend the Nargle off and rescue Harry.

Teal'c rose slowly from his seat, inwardly he frowned at the girl's reaction, but at the same time knew the amount of fear his kind generated. Deciding that perhaps it would be a good idea to move away from the girl so the others could calm her down he took a step away from the table intent on putting as much distance between them as he could.

Luna saw the large man get up and panicked, covering her face in fright she took a step back and tripped, spooking her into doing something that she had not done since she was a small child.

Jack had moved into position behind Luna and was about to catch her when the room was flooded with a bright light and explosive force, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the floor. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the frightened girl intent on preventing any injuries from the fall.

The moment he hit the ground though his arms loosened enough and Luna was able to escape from his grasp.

Luna looked around frantically for her wand, she desperately needed it so she could get to Harry. At first glance she couldn't find it as the room was now a mess, unfortunately she knew she had little time as the people in the room were already starting to stir. It was at that point that Luna's eye's caught sight of the Goa'uld hand device sticking out of the paper bag. She might not have known what it was called, but her book did tell her how it was used.

Without hesitation she dove for the device and quickly slipped it onto her hand. Swearing to herself that now she was too far away from the door to make a run for it she settled for moving into a corner and holding up her hand, ready to use force if necessary to keep them away from her.

Jack was the first one on his feet and immediately noticed that the girl had moved into a corner and had the hand device on her. Cursing to himself he approached slowly with his hands up in an attempt to calm the girl down. Once he was within a few feet away though she motioned for him to stop by telling him to, "Stay away."

Upon looking at her face Jack could see the tears falling down her face and felt like a heel over it, especially since it was all over a simple misunderstanding.

Just as the others were starting to rise to their feet the door burst open revealing two airmen with their guns drawn. Wanting to groan in frustration and keeping the girl from getting hurt any further Jack turned his head and snapped, "Airmen, stand down and return to your posts."

The two Airmen looked incredulously at the colonel before turning to General Hammond and waiting for his instructions.

"You heard the Colonel, stand down and return to your post." George reinstated not wanting the situation to get even more out of hand.

Jack sighed in relief when the airmen exited the room and turned to Luna and said, "Luna, you need to calm down. Teal'c is one of the good guy's." Noticing that tears that Luna were shedding were now almost a constant stream, Jack looked over to his 2IC for advice, sure he was usually pretty good with kids but there was something about a girl crying that made him feel like he was inadequate to handle it.

Sam looked around the room and noticed that General Hammond and Daniel had maneuvered themselves to where they could assist the Colonel further should he need it. She also caught onto his look when the girl started to cry. Knowing that he was expecting her to say something but not knowing what Sam offered, "Sir, she doesn't have any Naquada in her system so she should not be able to use the hand device."

While Luna did not know what the thing on her hand was called she did know what it did and had a basic understanding on how she was supposed to use it as it was an item listed in her book. So needless to say she surprised the entire room when she pointed her hand at a stray chair and focused, causing the chair to be flung ten feet into the wall.

Upon seeing the small display of actually being able to use the hand device Jack snapped, "Carter, I thought you said she couldn't use it?"

Daniel had moved out of the way initially knowing that sometimes too many people got in the way and instead just moved into a supporting position should he be needed. With his mind cycling through from what he read in the book to what he had heard Daniel offered, "Jack, I think she might be an Ancient, or at least she has some similarities to one."

Jack turned his head to glare at Daniel and snapped, "Not helping here." Having a sudden burst of insight Jack asked Luna, "You said Harry's godfather remembered me right?"

Luna nodded her head afraid to actually speak.

Seeing the affirmative nod Jack continued, "Did he ever meet me?"

Luna started to nod but stopped short because she started to hiccup.

Crossing his fingers hoping that his plan wouldn't backfire because he had been an asshole to someone he didn't remember he asked, "Do you know what he thought about me?"

Luna nodded in-between hiccups and whispered, "He… He said that… You were… kind of cool… for a muggle."

Jack turned to Daniel and smirked slightly before saying, "See I'm rather cool for a mugwhatsit."

Luna couldn't help it, she was stressed from the situation, but deep down she agreed with Sirius's assessment, as so far Jack had been rather nice to her. Shakily she lowered her hand and slumped down to her knees.

Jack followed her down and scooted over letting instincts take control and wrapped the now unresisting girl into his arms while talking in a calm soothing voice to help her calm down.

The two of them stayed that way for several minutes while the rest of the room's occupants started to straiten out the room.

Luna pulled out of the embrace slightly embarrassed and went to take off the hand device but was stopped by Jack who said, "Why don't you hold on to that for now… Just try not to point it at anyone, it kind of hurts…" After pausing for effect and adding a wink, he added, "Trust me on that."

Jack's efforts had not been in vain and had managed to elicit a nervous giggle from the blond teen.

Feeling the tension in the room disappearing Jack reaffirmed, "No one is going to hurt you or Harry okay."

Luna nodded, still keeping her distance from Teal'c she allowed Jack to guide her back to the now righted table here she took a seat and was handed a box of tissues from the blond woman, who offered her a reassuring smile.

The room was bathed in silence while Luna utilized the tissues to clean herself up a bit. Daniel was about to ask a question but stopped short when the phone began to ring.

General Hammond reached over and answered the phone and after a few seconds of listening he set the phone down and said, "Doctor Frazier needs Luna down in the infirmary."

123456321

The next chapter is nearly done so I'll be posting that within a few days, along with a corrected version of chapters 1, and 2 because I have noticed that there are a few spelling errors that I made that spell check did not catch.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, a personal emergency immerged that was followed by my bedroom flooding and my computer failing the subsequent buoyancy check. ;)

Many thanks to James Axelrad for all his help

Luna felt her stomach drop, she had forgotten about Harry; looking over at the clock she paled Harry had been asleep for over three hours. Rising from her chair she bolted to the door.

Jack paused to look at the general, seeing him nod; he followed the girl out of the room with Daniel and Carter hot on his heels.

Knowing that Luna could not possibly know where she was going having only been to the infirmary once Jack called out, "Luna wait, I'll take you there."

His words having the desired effect of getting Luna to stop to wait for him Jack placed his hand on her shoulder and began to guide her to the infirmary at a quickened pace.

Noticing the from marking the teens features Jack asked, while they waited for the elevator, "Do you know what's going on with your friend?"

Luna nodded and replied, "Voldemort attacks her when she sleeps."

Jack turned to Daniel to see if the name rung a bell with him, seeing a vacant look Jack asked, "Who's Voldemort?"

"The dark Lord."

Pulling Luna with him into the elevator Jack said, "The same guy that killed…"

"Yes."

Whether or not Jack believed in magic was no longer an issue as the early mornings happenings at Daniels showed all to well that there were ways to invade someone's mind in their sleep. Almost afraid to ask Jack whispered, "What does he do?"

Thought it was said in a whisper everyone in the elevator heard Jacks question and awaited Luna's reply, "He's tries to do bad things but I wake Harry up before he can."

Jack squeezed the girl's shoulder and just stood their offering silent support as the elevator closed down on its destination.

12345654321

The moment Jack and Luna entered the infirmary Jack knew something was really wrong, he could clearly hear Janet shouting orders over the chaos. Following the noise Jack lead Luna, Carter and Daniel to the private observation rooms.

Upon reaching the door Luna rushed forward and flung it open, not stopping she made a beeline for Harry's bed but was restrained by one of the many nurses in the room that was not currently occupied with holding Harry down.

Jack stepped in right behind Luna followed by Daniel and Carter, placing his hand back on Luna's shoulder to calm her down he looked around for the doctor and saw that she was in the process of injecting something into Harry's arm. Tilting his head towards Luna's Jack said, "Luna we are going to need you to stay calm to help Harry okay. Just answer the doc as truthfully as you can if she asks you something."

Luna nodded and watched unable to do anything, as Harry seemed to spasm erratically. Seconds seemed to last for hours as Luna watched, helpless to do anything. Finally, Harry seemed to calm down and lay unmoving.

Janet sighed as she moved away from the bed, after barking a few more orders at her staff to run a few more tests she moved over to Colonel O'Neill and Luna. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she looked at Luna and asked, "Does your friend have any allergies or medical conditions?"

Luna looked back and said, "I don't know."

"Does your friend have a history of seizures?"

Looking back at Jack for support Luna replied, "No… But I don't think she was having a seizure…" Grateful that Jack was still being supportive Luna dredged forward with, "if Harry… Uhm… Sleeps for a few hours she gets attacked… I've had to wake her up after three hours for the past few days."

Janet looked at Jack with total disbelief and if it were not for the fact that he nodded Janet would not have accepted it as fact and pressed the girl for another answer, but if Colonel O'Neill was going along with it then that was good enough for her as anything seems to be possible when the Colonel is involved. Plus when she looked back at Luna she could see fear and hopelessness in her eyes that pleaded with her to believe her, giving off a sigh she said, "I can't wake her up. She's not responding to anything I've given her."

"DOCTOR WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!"

Janet jerked her head around and made her way over to the bedside and stopped in shock before ordering, "Get her uncovered, stop the bleeding and get those wounds dressed."

Jack and Luna followed behind the doctor only to gasp in shock; long cuts were starting to form on Harry's body soaking the sheets with blood. Jack not wanting Luna to get in they way turned himself to where he was blocking her view and wrapped his arms around her, while trying to guide her back out of the way.

For the next several minutes they were unable to do anything other than watch as Janet and her team worked hard to contain the bleeding and patch up the wounds. After a few minutes though Janet pulled her team back and began to fasten restraints onto Harry to prevent her from moving and hurting herself. Taking a few steps back she turned and re-approached Colonel O'Neill and said, "Colonel, the wounds are now closing on their own, I'm sorry to say this but I'm at a loss, nothing we do seems to be working and I think that the wounds closing on their own is a very bad sign."

Jack nodded, if Harry was being tortured in her sleep, like Luna said, and whomever was doing had abilities similar to Luna then there was a very real possibility that whomever was doing it was healing her before he started again, after all he had personally lived through something very similar not very long ago at the hands of Ba'al. Clearing his throat and inwardly cursing what he was about to say Jack asked, "Do you think the Tok'ra could help?"

Janet shook her head and replied, "It depends, they can probably keep her stable but I don't even know if it's possible to wake her up and even if that's the case then what do we do next time?"

Jack looked at Luna briefly before turning back to Janet and asked, "What if we send her through the gate?"

Janet pursed her lips and said, "I don't know, it depends on how they are being connected. I really don't have that much information to make a call one way or the other."

Jack filed that away, as a last resort he would send Harry through the gate and face the consequences later if need be.

1234567654321

Sam had been staying nearby the Colonel incase he needed help with Luna and had overheard everything Janet said. Adding that to what Luna had said in the elevator she let her mind begin to spin and work through the problem. While she was not a medical doctor she knew she could come up with the answer.

In some way's Harry's problem was similar to what Daniel had just went through with the exception of the fact that Osiris had been playing nice. Having an idea pop into her astrophysicist brain Sam turned to her other teammate and said, "Daniel, call up Teal'c and have him bring the devices that Osiris used to get into your dreams, then I need you to go to the storage lockers and sign out one of the Goa'uld healing devices."

Daniels eye's widened with realization as he figured out why Sam wanted them. Quickly turning around he made his way into Janet's office to place the call.

Turning back to Janet and Jack Sam said, "I think I have something that might work."

Instantly three sets of eyes were on her, reaching forth into her confidence she stated, "We can use the devices Osiris used on Daniel to enter Harry's mind."

Jack stared at Carter for a moment before he asked, "And how is that going to help?"

"Sir, if we can get somebody in there maybe we can distract whomever is doing this long enough to be able to pull Harry out of it, that is if this Voldemort guy is the one keeping her asleep it's either that or since we know that Osiris was controlling Daniels dreams then it might be possible to pull Harry out of her dream and into who ever uses the device. .At best it's fifty fifty Sir." Looking at Luna, Sam paused and said, "But I think we need to keep Harry calm, to do that I think we should have Luna attempt to use the ribbon device to do that while I use one of the Goa'uld healing devices in an attempt to prevent any further blood loss."

Noticing Jack's raised eyebrow she continued, "Well sir, I'm not sure about using this technology but I did watch Osiris do it to Daniel and she did something with the Ribbon device before she went into her trance. So she either forced Daniel into a deeper sleep or had to do something to activate the device… Either way, I think Luna is the best bet to do that, I don't think I have enough control to be able to keep it steady… All we can do is try and see if it works."

Jack looked back at Janet to see her shrug and say, "If it works it works, I'm really at a loss on this one, Sir."

Turning his attention back to Luna who had been silently clutching his hand during the entire display he said, "Luna, do you think you can do what Major Carter said, I know it's asking a lot but this is the best thing we can think of to help your friend."

Luna nodded nervously, and replied, "That was my first time using this thing… I've read about it and have a book that tells me how to use it but…"

Sam reached out and squeezed the young teens hand before saying, "I could use it too Luna but it takes a lot of concentration and effort, not to mention time for me to do it. That's why I'll be handling a healing device; I seem to be able to use one of those with less effort. We really need you to do this, your friend needs you."

Noticing that Harry was about to go into seizures again Sam took Luna over to a spot near the head of the bed and encouraged Luna to try to focus on calming Harry down. Beads of sweat started to pour down Luna's face in her efforts but after a minute a soft glow began to emit from the device that seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on Harry's seizures as they seemed to become not as wild. Despite Luna's efforts though[, Harry continued to have seizures, albeit instead of violent thrashings they were reduced to small tremors.

Jack was about to say something congratulatory when he heard commotion coming from the hall. Taking a few steps over to the door he opened it and peered out instantly noting that both Teal'c and the General were moving down the hall towards him. Deciding to keep Teal'c from entering the room and possibly spooking Luna more Jack moved to intercept.

As they closed in on each other Teal'c called out in a near whisper, as he was wary of frightening Luna himself, "O'Neill, I have the device as requested."

"Any word on Daniel, to see if he managed to find one of those healing doohickeys?" Jack asked quickly, knowing that if the seizures were symbolizing pain and Luna was diminishing that pain then it was only a matter of time before the sicko dark whatever decided to start cutting Harry up again.

"Coming Jack." Daniel called as he managed to skirt around the older man and scoot into Harry's room with the device in question.

Not wanting to waste any more time Jack held out his hand and collected the two devices, and promptly rushed back into the isolated room. Without loosing a beat he moved forward and placed one of the devices on Harry's head. Just as he was about to place the last one on his own temple Daniel spoke up and asked, "Jack, you sure you don't want me to do this?"

"Just catch me if I fall so I don't break nothing." Without a further word Jack placed the device on his temple.

12345654321

Lord Voldemort was as giddy as a schoolgirl, well as giddy as an egomaniacal bastard can be. The reason behind his joy was that whomever had been watching the cursed thorn in his side had finally slipped up and not managed to wake Harry up in time to prevent him from grabbing a hold of Harry's mind.

He knew part of it was thanks to a dark ritual that allowed him to travel longer distances on the astral plane, buying him time to trace down Harry's mind with his own connection while at the same time giving him further control of the mental domain of Harry's dreamscape, allowing him total domination of the happenings in Harry's mind.

Currently he had just finished using a rather sinister looking knife that looked like a several snakes had wrapped themselves around the blade, to cut deep gashes into Harry in an effort to further weaken his nemesis. Though he had regretfully been forced to heal the wounds shortly after inflicting them, as he wanted to savor his time spent breaking Harry Potter.

Deciding that Harry had enough rest before he moved onto the next session Voldemort approached the feminized teen confidently and taunted, "Harry, Harry, Harry, What would your friends say if they could see you now? Naked and chained to the wall like the whore you will soon become…"

Gasping for air as she tried to overcome the lingering pain from exposure to multiple Crucio's and being sliced up Harry gritted out, "Don't know… Maybe that you… are… sick freak… pedophile… "

Voldemort laughed loudly as he reached out to cup Harry's breast. Leaning in closely he whispered, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

With her face frowning in disgust Harry decided to attempt to fight back once more, sure she was chained to the wall with the shackles on her arms the only thing keeping her upright but Voldemort had moved within striking range so the moment that he finished whispering in her ear, Harry reared back and thrust her head forward intent on giving the bastard one hell of a head butt.

SMACK

"Still have some of that famed Griffindor courage left in you still…" Voldemort chuckled as he regained his balance after having Harry head butt him. Deciding that he still had plenty of time for some more fun Voldemort slinked forward once more and re-cupped one of Harry's breasts while maintaining enough distance to where Harry was unable to lash out against him again.

Still in apparent good Humor Voldemort let his face twist into a sinister smile as he tightened his hold on Harry's breast causing the teen to grunt in displeasure.

"We could have done this the easy way Harry, all you had to do was accept your fate and I would have made it worthwhile… but no… you had to be a stubborn fool and refuse it… It's a shame really, together we could have ruled the wizarding world and eventually the Muggles."

Releasing his hold on Harry Voldemort took a few steps back and frowned before saying, "Do you think I enjoy hurting you? Do you think I want to be your enemy? Harry I want nothing more than to be your friend. Can't you understand that?"

Having regained her breath Harry sneered and shot back, "Oh I understand alright. I understand that underneath it all you're just an incompetent freak who was terrified of a baby."

Letting his anger show, Voldemort rushed forward and wrapped his hand around Harry's neck, forcing it to impact against the dream constructed stonewall. With his face inches away from Harry's Voldemort hissed, "You know nothing about true fear." With his free hand sliding up Harry's thigh he continued, "But you will… Oh yes you will. And when it's over you will be mine… Totally… Undeniably… Unwaveringly… Devoted to me and even grateful for whatever scraps I throw your way… Just like the little bitch you are."

Not wanting to give in and show how scared she was Harry forced herself to summon all the false bravado she could muster and spat in Voldemort's face, causing the man to release his hold on her neck and back off a few paces. Now able to breath Harry fired back, "NEVER… I'LL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU…" Her throat already sore from being tortured Harry was unable to continue to rant as she broke out into hacking coughs.

"We'll see… We'll see, Harry." Appearing to be distraught Voldemort continued, "But alas… It seems that I have been dawdling a bit, I think that we should get this little show on the road." Holding out his hand Voldemort concentrated for a brief moment, causing a wand to appear in his hand. Waving it around with a flourish he cooed, "Now, I do believe it is time to begin anew our little game… I torture… you scream…" Not waiting for Harry to issue a comeback Voldemort called out, "Crucio." Sending Harry's world into writhing agony.

"Yes, YES… That's it… Let me hear you scream Harry… Let it all out… Let me hear you…. We make such beautiful music together… Just like a banshee's call." Voldemort crooned while Harry screamed.

The pain seemed to last forever as Harry thrashed against her bonds that held her to the wall. Just when she thought that she could take no more the pain seemed to lessen greatly, allowing her some respite. Sure she was still being tortured but her pain threshold was no longer being stretched boundlessly, in fact Harry felt she could almost bear the reduced pain having become rather accustomed to the previous levels.

Her screams cutting off Harry began to laugh bitterly, she was sure that she was going insane and wondered briefly if Neville's parents felt the same way before they succumbed to the madness.

Voldemort frowned; he could feel interference with his link, almost as if someone was trying to push him away. The frown quickly turned into a sinister smile that was enhanced by his snake like features as he felt some new presences enter Harry's mind. Putting a halt to the curse Voldemort stated, "It seems that we are about to have company."

Childishly clapping his hands he continued, "Somebody else wants to play… I wonder whomever could it be? Someone from Dumbledore's order perhaps? No no they're all accounted for." Giving Harry a stern glare he asked in a childlike voice, "Did you find some new friends on your futile little trip?"

12345654321

Jack looked around the room with a sense of sick wonder, whomever had imagined this place definitely had some issues. He was in a large stone room decorated with several murals and statues depicting horrific death scenes that showed the worse in humanity. There seemed to be blood pooled in various locations on the floor coming from the ceiling that seemed to be tastelessly decorated with fleshy looking strands.

Jack shuddered at the room, he probably would have been a bit freaked out but spitting in the eyes of death several times had somewhat jaded him from being creeped out by the whole evil lair thing.

Seeing an exit Jack crept forward using his stealth so as to not tip off the bad guy that he was lurking about. Entering the corridor Jack maintained himself to the shadows, silently slinking forward in his search.

12345534321

The dimly lit stone corridor's seemed to continue endlessly, threading by several horrific rooms each one terrifying in their own way, though Jack managed not to have to venture into them as he favored to just look into the room from the doorway leading into the room.

Feeling that time was of the essence Jack sped up his pace and continued down the passageway until he started coming across several closed doors. Silently cursing to himself that now he would be delayed even further as he needed to listen closely at each door to see if the rooms were occupied, otherwise he knew that he might very well pass up the room that Harry was being held in.

As he went from door to door, pressing his ear against them to listen to the faintest signs of life Jack idly wondered why everything had to always be so Damm complicated. Just as he was about to move onto the next-door Jack stopped, he had definitely heard something coming from the room.

Crouching down next to the large old-fashioned keyhole Jack tried to peer into the darkness within, as it would not be all that bright to just barge in and ruin the element of surprise.

Not seeing anything but inky blackness Jack cursed to himself again, it looked like he was not going to be given a choice in the matter. Standing up with his back now against the wall Jack grasped the handle of the large wooden door and slowly tested it to see if it was unlocked.

Hearing a faint click Jack hoped that whomever was in the room was too preoccupied to notice the sound. Without losing his grip on the handle he began to slowly open the door to where it was opened to barely a crack and paused.

Now that he had a better way to view the room Jack moved and peered into the room from the slightly askew doorway. Still not seeing anything other than inky blackness Jack considered that perhaps he had been imagining things and not heard anything after all.

"_Still though, I better check the room out just incase, who knows maybe I'll get lucky." _Shaking out of his thoughts Jack moved into motion and slowly swung the door open, just enough to slip in.

His head had just passed through the threshold when he was tackled from the side. Rolling wit the tackle Jack managed to managed to swing his attacker underneath him forcing the unknown assailant to take the brunt of the impact. Taking his arm, Jack placed it across his assailant's neck. As he moved his head to get a look at the unknown figure Jack felt another body collide with his back, forcing him to roll off his would be attacker. Unfortunately, before he could fully complete his roll to shake off the new attacker Jack felt a set of teeth dig into his shoulder, forcing him to roll back the other way to where his face landed in-between two soft pillows. Unable to contain himself he muffled out, "Dammit, that hurt."

"Colonel?"

Hearing the familiar voice of his trusted 2IC, Jack realized that his head was not nestled in between two pillows but rather that he was in a seemly compromising position. Confused as to how she managed to get pulled into the mess when she was supposed to be awake and watching over Harry, Jack managed to get out a muffled, "Carter."

Thankful that the near total darkness of the room was hiding her steadily increasing blush, Sam embarrassingly asked, "Uhm sir? Do you think that you could move off of me?"

Highly embarrassed himself at being in such a compromising position with his 2IC Jack stopped himself from attempting to reply with a nod correctively thinking that perhaps that might not be the best action to take. Still loaded down with an extra weight on his back, Jack moved his arms to either side of the Major's and pushed up.

Still being weighted down by a unknown person on his back who had thankfully released his flesh from their mouth Jack asked, "Carter, do you think you could ask who ever is on my beck to get off of me so I can get up?"

"You didn't say please." Pouted a very familiar voice.

"Luna?" Jack groaned as he felt the weight leave his back allowing him to stand up. Offering his Hand to Major Carter he asked, "Anyone else decide to join in the fun?"

Standing up and dusting herself off Carter answered, "I don't think so sir, I think the reason that Luna and I got pulled in with you has something to do with the fact that Luna and I were using the devices on Harry when you activated the other device. It could be that there was some sort of feedback that sucked us in after you, hence the fact that we were stuck in this room before you showed up.

Moving back to the doorway and peering out into the hall Jack asked, "Any idea oh how we're going to get out of here when we find Harry?"

"No Sir, not with all three of us in here." Sam answered.

Resisting the urge to rub his temples Jack said, "Fine, we'll just wing it then. Carter stay behind me with Luna, when we find Harry I'll be the distraction while you two help her."

Stepping through the doorway to continue the search, Jack paused and asked, "By the way, why were you waiting in that room?"

"We weren't waiting Sir, it was locked and we couldn't open it from the inside." Sam replied somewhat embarrassed.

Jack shrugged, the door had opened just fine for him, maybe it was just locked on the inside or something.

123454321

Voldemort frowned to himself as he sensed the interlopers drawing closer with every minute. He had intentionally been manipulating Harry's dreamscape in an effort to keep the group apart from one another but it seemed one person in the group was able to counteract his manipulations.

Looking over to the naked bound form of one Harry Potter Voldemort debated his next move, sure he could just stay where he was and continue to torture the little tart but then that might give the interlopes the chance to get the drop on him and he was a bit wary of that considering at least one of the members of the group was talented enough to counteract his own manipulations. He realized that he might be better off turning the tables on them by setting up a trap, at least that way he would have a few minutes to better observe these unknowns and be better prepared to face them.

It was not that he was afraid of losing, he was after Lord Voldemort whose only equal was a hundred and fifty year old wizard that was now unknowingly in his pocket. No setting up a trap had nothing to do with fear, it was more about planning.

Ever since he had first gone to Hogwarts he had realized that despite all the wonders of the Magical world the people that ran it were often nothing more than fools, sheep, people who lacked the ability to think outside of their own little world and often enough unwilling to do so.

By his third year Voldemort had realized that the wizarding worlds own ignorance could be used to his benefit as it would be possible to manipulate them into virtually anything he wanted, so he learned, everything and anything he could about the world to which he was now a member of. He had already learned in his first year about some of the politics concerning purebloods and had begun the long road to molding the wizarding world to his liking, sure he knew that there were a lot of people whom would resist him and his ideals, but that's why he had become a dark lord and opted to preach pureblood supremacy.

Because with preaching pureblood supremacy came purebloods who would give him money and their lives because they themselves believed in the dribble that he fed them. He might of preferred a more indirect approach but aside from being the heir to Slytheryn he was only a half blood and knew that as a half blood he would never gather enough support to make his dreams a reality.

But despite his planning he had still failed the first time around because he had not taken everything into consideration. If it had not been for the fact that he had found a means to separate his soul to protect himself from permanent death he would have never been given another chance to finish what he had started all those years ago.

Stepping back and giving the young potter a calculating gaze he thought, "_Yes, a trap would do nicely, not only would it give these unknowns a false sense of security but it would give me a chance to find out exactly what I am dealing with. Then once they are in position I can strike and prove to young Harry that resistance is Futile, that one way or another she will be mine and there is nothing anyone can do to save her. Yes, this is a grand opportunity, too much so to let it go to waste."_

Grinning sinisterly, Voldemort raised his wand and conjured a gag over Harry's mouth as it would not do to have Harry scream out a warning until it was too late. Not wanting to leave the feminized teen without something to think about Voldemort swept forward, gripping Harry's hair with one hand and sliding the other down her smooth skin he leaned in and stole a kiss through Harry's gagged mouth. Pulling back he cooed, "Don't worry my sweet, some matters have just come to my attention, I'll be right back."

Harry had never felt so disgusted in her life, well aside form that one time where she had seen Aunt Marge naked oh and the one time he had left his cupboard in the middle of the night to see Vernon and Aunt Petunia on the table. Regardless of official ranking Harry was doing everything she could to keep the vomit from rising up her throat, while wishing that she could take a nice long shower with a steel wool lufa to get Voldemort's stench off of her.

In her mind she realized what Voldemort was trying to do and was doing everything she could to either ignore it or deal with it. But one thought came into her mind when he left and that was, "_Where in Merlin's beard is he going now? I know he's not going to leave me here until he finishes but what else is there to do in here?"_

_123456654342321_

"_Finally!_" Jack thought as he lead his small group down the corridor and into an archway that lead to a rather large, brightly lit chamber. Motioning for Carter to keep herself and Luna hidden, Jack flattened himself against the wall and cautiously listened for any sign of the room being occupied.

During the seemly never-ending trek he had been hoping that Harry was just caught up in some sort of twisted self induced nightmare, but upon seeing some of the rather obscenely grotesque rooms that he had kept Luna from peering into Jack was having his doubts as he felt no one could be that twisted without a snake in their head. SO now he was back to assuming that there was indeed some outside source that was controlling Harry's mindscape, though he had to wonder about a few things.

It appeared that Jack was the only one who could open up doors, as both Sam and Luna had not been able to. Carter had theorized that it was because he was the one who was using the dream device, while the other two had just been pulled along for the ride. That made things a bit more complicated for Jack, as now he was the only one that could affect this dream besides whomever else was in here with Harry. That meant that not only did he have to rescue the teen but also at the same time he had to keep the others from getting trapped.

After listening from his position, obscured by a small out cove in the archway, Jack could make out ragged breathing but no other sounds. That put him on high alert as the only reason that he could think of leaving Harry by herself was to lay some sort of trap.

Motioning for the others to stay where they were Jack peered around the corner and took stock of the room, looking for anything that could be a trap. Almost immediately he say Harry's naked form chained to the wall on the far side of the room. Shifting his eyes away he looked for anything else that screamed out, "Trap." Not seeing anything but an otherwise barren chamber Jack gave Carter one last signal before he creeped around the corner to see if he could remove Harry's chains.

123456454321

Harry blinked when she saw another man start to creep towards her from around the entrance into the room. She idly wondered who the man was for a brief moment before she realized that this was just another one of Voldemort's games. Because she knew that no one was going to be coming to her rescue as there was no other way into her mind than through the link she shared with Voldemort.

Deciding that she was not about to let herself be manipulated any more, Harry chose to remain silent and just stared at the newcomer with as much animosity as her exhausted mind and recently tortured body could handle.

She almost laughed through the gag when she saw the man wince and wondered when Voldemort was going to drop the act, seeing how he had to know that she was on to him.

Surprisingly, the man did not halt his advancement or appear deterred from whatever game he was playing, despite the glares that Harry was sending him. Though Harry was beginning to wonder why Voldemort was not looking at her anymore, as he seemed to be alternating between looking at the floor or the wall above her.

123454321

Jack barely managed to hide a wince at the glares the young teen was sending at him as he approached. He supposed in her situation he would be a bit wary of a stranger too so he continued his cautious trek now maintaining his gaze at anywhere besides at the girl.

Stopping right in front of her he examined her the chains holding her to the wall while ignoring the glares she sent at him. Not seeing any means as to unlock them he whispered, "I'll have you down from there in a minute… I hope."

Deciding to give the one of the shackles binding her arms a experimental tug, Jack took off his Jacket and draped it around the teen, not wanting her to feel anymore uncomfortable than she already was while he moved in closer to get some better leverage."

After rotating the girl's wrist around to see if he had just simply missed seeing a keyhole or clasp Jack sighed, the bindings were solid.

With nothing else to lose He reached up and grasped the chain with his hands and braced a foot against the wall and pulled with all his might.

12345564321

Harry blinked, as she wondered why Voldemort had not given up in his latest game, seeing as how she was not cooperating with him in the slightest. Like some lame re-assuring words were going to get her to play along.

Even after one of her arms was feed she still remained unresponsive settling instead to let her arm lay against her side rather than attempting to take off the gag.

She watched impassively as the man she believed to be Voldemort curse quietly as he rose up from the floor, having lost his balance when he freed her arm. She did not even make any sounds when the man came forward again and began freeing her other limbs, this time just using one hand to tug on the chains, causing them to separate from the wall.

Once she was freed, Harry just stood there, waiting for the right moment before she attacked him. If Voldemort wanted her to go with him well he was going to have to drag her wherever there was kicking and screaming because she was not about to go peacefully.

123445563211

Jack frowned to himself, Harry was still not moving nor had she taken any effort to remover the gag from her mouth instead she just stood there looking about ready to pounce. She he could tell that she was attempting to look as passive as she could but Jack could see the tenseness in her poise.

Not wanting to have a fight on his hands and risk hurting Harry further he hissed, "Look, I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to try to get you out of here. You can come peacefully, which I highly recommend or you can put up a fight and alert whoever is doing this to you that I am here. What's it going to be kiddo?"

1234554321

Harry was not about to let herself be fooled and gave her answer with a mocking glare before she lunged forward, intent on at least hitting the bastard a few times before she was over powered.

What Harry did not expect was the man grabbing her arms and twisting her around before he tossed her over his shoulder in a blur of movement. She had never expected Voldemort to be able to move with such position and speed.

Well surprised or not, she was still not going to go with him willingly, so mustering as much force as she could Harry began to swing her arms and drive her fists into her captors back.

Jack just sighed to himself feeling the girl's impacts, he supposed that they stung a bit but he had taken hits from people far more menacing than a fifteen-year-old girl. Not wanting to deal with the distraction he turned his head slightly and hissed over his shoulder, "Would you cool it, I'm trying to get you out of here."

With oomph and several curses Jack realized that his words had not had the desired effect as Harry had managed to tag him in the groin, resulting in Jack releasing the girl and stumbling to his knees.

Harry now free from her captor Tuned and made a bee line to for the rooms exit, only slowing down enough to swing her arms into her borrowed Jacket and button it up to preserve some modesty.

Rounding the corned though Harry was forced to come skidding to a halt as she had almost ran face first into Voldemort, who had two prone bodies levitating behind him. Backing up Harry glanced back into the chamber and saw that the man she had believed to be Voldemort was just now getting off of the ground. Whipping her head back forward she gasped when she recognized the two bodies floating behind her tormentor, there was the blond woman from the street and Luna.

Not liking the sinister grin that Voldemort had pasted on his face Harry started to back pedal, not sure as to what was going on.

"What's the matter Harry, didn't you miss me?" Hissed Voldemort as he enjoyed the panicked puzzled look Harry had on her face.

12345654321

As the newcomer stepped into the room Jack could not help but stare, the man was pasty white and had almost flat like facial features giving the man a snake like appearance. Seeing Harry backpedaling though Jack figured that this was the man who was behind it The man had spoken something so softly that Jack had been unable to catch it but he figured it was some sort of taunt , if he put any worth into Harry's reaction. Wanting to take attention away from Harry Jack called out, "Yoo-hoo, snake face… Over here."

Voldemort turned his attention away from Harry to appraise the interloper as he fully entered the room with his two immobile prisoners floating behind him. After making his wand appear again Voldemort smirked and said nothing, enjoying the mental posturing.

Jack swore to himself again when he saw that Luna and Carter had been captured. Noticing that the newcomer was attempting to size him up Jack tried to look as arrogant as he could while rocking back and forth on his heals. Deciding that he wanted to get the man talking Jack taunted, "See something you like?"

"No… Just attempting to get a good look at someone who is foolish to stand up against me." Voldemort fired back.

Jack shrugged and replied, "I tend to get that a lot… Being called foolish by wannabe's that is."

With a wave of his wand, Voldemort sent his two captives sprawling into Harry's direction, breaking his previous spell that had kept them immobilized. Clearing his throat he waved his wand once more and said, "I'll be with you three in a moment… First though I'll have to put this interloper in his place."

Counting her blessings at Voldemort's boon to leave her free to move Harry went to go check on Luna and the older blond woman.

Wincing at the Way Carter landed Jack gave the snakish man his most threatening glare and taunted, "You know if you give up now, I might not have to hurt you too much."

"Oh… And just how do you think that you will even manage to lay a finger on me… I am Lord Voldemort and I have no equal. People tremble at the mere mention of my name "

Jack shrugged, clearly not impressed and offered, "I can see that… I mean you're so ugly I'll probably be scared for life, just from looking at you."

Frowning at the other mans cheek Voldemort decided that playtime was over and leveled his wand. Taking a one-sided dueling stance he crooned, "Play time is over… I shall enjoy breaking you and then once I'm finished with you I'll move onto your friends and savor every last second of their pain."

Frowning Jack crouched down; he had hoped that while he was keeping the pasty creepy guy busy that Carter would have had time to figure out a way out of the mess. Seeing that she was still half-hazardly sprawled out on the ground, Jack figured that no immediate suggestions were going to be forthcoming any time soon.

Noticing that his target had not taken a dueling stance, Voldemort began to laugh.

Jack, deciding to take advantage of Voldemort's lack of attention rushed forward intent on not giving the freakish looking man an opportunity to use his stick.

Voldemort's eye's widened in shock as he had let his defenses down leaving him venerable to attack; he had not been expecting his opponent to rush him. Lunging to the side, off balance, he called out, "Crucio" Intent on using his favorite curse.

Jack cursed as Voldemort dodged and sent his world into a painful blur of stars that sent him sprawling across the floor.

Voldemort smiled, while he had been hoping that he would have gotten a bit more of a challenge[, the pain of others always managed to lighten his mood.

Realizing that the pain was not going to be stopping any time soon, Jack went for a more proactive approach, digging deep down within himself he began to force himself upright while pushing the pain aside.

Voldemort's smile widened further when he noticed that the interloper was attempting to overcome the pain. Thinking that this opponent might just be a challenge, he refocused on his spell causing it to intensify while he preached, "There are not many people that are capable of standing up to this curse, fewer still who can tolerate it's effects when I am the one casting it… You should be honored."

As he struggled to his feet Jack wished for his faithful P-90 so he would be on more even footing. Between grunts of pain from the ongoing torture Jack suddenly realized that there now seemed to be a very familiar weight handing from his shoulder, Jack glanced down and couldn't help but to exclaim, "Cool."

Now almost completely upright, Jack grasped his newly acquired weapon with his hands and let loose a hailstorm of lead at Voldemort.

Voldemort had been slightly confused, he had figured the weapon for a muggle gun but had not recognized it's true threat potential. Barely managing to throw up a hasty shield to deflect the bullets it was then that Voldemort realized that he was not fighting a wizard but a muggle as no wizard that he had heard of would lower himself to using such a device.

Now totally free from the effects of the pain curse Jack began to stride forward with every squeeze of his trigger, knowing that even though his bullets were being stopped by a shield if he could get close enough his fists he would be able to take the pale snakish looking man down.

Voldemort knew he could no afford to take down his shield unless he wanted to be shredded and also recognized that any small amount of shift in his concentration would drop his shield, even taking a few steps back would be enough to leave him vulnerable.

Jack was almost upon Voldemort when his p-90 ran out of ammunition; cursing his luck he threw the weapon forward, following behind it with a lunge.

The distraction almost worked but Voldemort was a very experienced dueler despite his lack of practice in more recent years. He was able to dodge the thrown projectile and even managed to fire off a bludgeoning curse as he felt a rather meaty impact on his jaw, sending him sprawling backwards.

Jack would have grinned if he realized that he had managed to tag the bastard but was too busy attempting to shake himself out of a pain educed stupor coming from his arm, which he assumed to be broken.

"COLONEL!"

12345654321

Harry had moved over to Luna's position and taken her head into her lap, not knowing what else to do, as she was confused as to what was happening. Feeling the effects of exhaustion beginning to set in she could offer very little support and settled to watching the battle between Voldemort and the new guy unfold as she carefully brushed Luna's hair with her hand out of anxiety.

Harry had been so caught up in watching the duel that she did not notice the other stationary blond wake up and move over towards her.

Sam winced as she rose to her feet, whatever she had been hit with sure did pack one hell of a punch. After briefly examining her surroundings Sam noticed that Harry had Luna's head in her lap and that Luna looked like she was still out of it. Glancing over at the Colonel she saw that he seemed to be barely managing, putting her brilliant mind to work she figured that Harry was the key and if she could get her to wake up then the rest of them might follow.

Getting into a slight crouch Sam crept forward and moved into position next to Harry's body. Not wanting to spook the girl and pull Voldemort's attention away from the Colonel, Sam cleared her throat softly.

Harry pulled her attention away from the ongoing battle and nearly jumped in surprise upon seeing the older blond woman next to her, as she had totally forgotten about her.

Sam tried to smile reassuredly while staring into the younger girls emerald gaze. Turning her attention to the dirty blond in Harry's lap she asked, "How's Luna doing?"

Harry blinked and said, "I don't know."

Sam nodded more for herself, as she had not really expected the girl to know anything, as she had just wanted to get Harry talking more than anything else. Looking back into Harry's eyes Sam asked, "How are you doing?"

"Fine if you ignore the fact that I've been stuck in my own nightmares with the most evil Dark Lord since Grindenwald and now I'm having hallucinations because there should be no possible way for anybody else to be in here."

Sam attempted to smile reassuredly as she stated, "You're not hallucinating, after your fight with Osiris you were brought to the infirmary beneath Cheyenne Mountain. A short time ago while we were talking to your friend Luna you went into some kind of seizure, the doctors tried everything from medicine to waking you up and were unable to do so." Pausing to take in a deep breath Sam continued with her explanation of events with, "Luna managed to explain to us what was happening and while we were skeptical about it, recent events had shown it to be possible. So with the help of your friend and a few pieces of technology, Colonel O'Neill attempted to enter your mind. Unfortunately Luna and I were pulled along for the ride…"

As Sam continued her explanation Harry's thoughts had turned elsewhere, "_No, it's a common name, it's probably someone else. But it might be, what are the odds that the death eater failed to kill him? Why else would she leave, unless something else happened."_

With hope threatening to sparkle in her eyes Harry tentatively asked, "Is Jack O'Neill alive?"

Sam stopped in her explanation and thought back to what Luna had said about Harry in the briefing room before asking, "What made you think that he's dead?"

Ignoring the question in favor of one of her own Harry continued, "Is that him?" Pointing to the man confronting Voldemort.

Carter's eyes widened in shock, she had not been paying attention to what was happening outside of her conversation with Harry. So she was caught unprepared as she noticed that the Colonel was sprawled out on the ground with his opponent Looming over him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. With a cry of, "COLONEL!" Sam lunged to her feet and charged forward hoping to distract the man from doing what ever he was about to do.

Harry momentarily slipped into a brief period of shock as she had thought about how crushed she had been when she had thought her last hope of having a family had been snatched away from her without her ever getting a chance to find out if it would have worked. Her shock turned to surprise when she felt a warm hand encompass her own.

Looking down Harry stared right into the silvery eyes of her friend Luna, "_girlfriend__."_ Harry corrected herself before she worriedly exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Luna nodded before she replied with, "Harry you need to try to wake up."

Harry blinked at that, though she had allowed herself to hope that it was not one of Voldemort's sick games and that somehow people actually came to help her, she had still had her doubts. Still looking down at Luna, Harry could tell that it was her girlfriend and not some dream manifested copy of her and instantly knew that Luna was telling her to wake up because she could do it now.

Looking back over at the man she believed to be her uncle and the older blond woman who had charged in to help, Harry felt fear grip at her heart. Moments before she had still been mentally detached to a degree but after looking into Luna's eye's she knew that these people were trying to help her.

Feeling a surge of fear due to the possibility of losing her chance to have a family all over again Harry looked down at Luna and concentrated, she was not about to give Voldemort any more chances to hurt anyone else in her stead.

Luna stared up at Harry from her position on the other girls lap and wondered what Harry was trying to do, that is until she began to feel herself slipping away from Harry and back into the her own mind. Instantly she knew what was happening, Harry was sending her out of her mind to protect her from Voldemort, she could tell by the look of fiery determination in the neo black haired girls eyes.

Harry smiled briefly once she expelled Luna from her mind, it had not been as difficult as she had imagined and wondered if it was because of Voldemort being kept busy or whatever muggle means was used for the others to enter her nightmare.

Standing up she looked once again at the man she believed to be her uncle, he was still sprawled out on the ground, clutching his arm, while struggling valiantly to get back up. The woman who Harry had been talking to just moments before was sprawled out in front of the man writhing in agony from what Harry guessed to be a Crucio.

12345654321

Jack cursed to himself for what must have been the thousandth time at his inability to get up. Though he was certain that his arm was broken he could tell that whatever he had been hit with had done something else to him as well because his body just was not responding. As much as he hated to admit it he was currently outclassed, if he had more experience in dealing with fighting in someone's head it might have been a different story but as things were he had been totally unprepared for the fight and he hated that fact.

Taking in a deep breath Jack was about to attempt to draw attention to himself once more via one of his more colorful witty remarks when he noticed the girl, Harry, stalking slowly towards them. He attempted to will the kid to retreat into hiding with his eyes but it seemed that the girl was not receptive to his nonexistent telepathy.

12345654321

Moving quietly Harry had managed to close in some of the distance that had separated herself from the others. She was about to say something but she was at a loss as to what words she could possibly say, fortunately she didn't have to say anything as Voldemort addressed her.

"Look who decided to join the party… I hope you enjoyed your brief respite because I am afraid that these two muggles are rather boring to play with."

"Kid get out of here and hide." Jack called out as he finally made it to his feet.

"No." Answered Harry as she took another step forward, "I'm tired of running… tired of people getting hurt because of me… " Taking in a deep breath and stealing herself Harry added sadly, "I'm sorry about before, I know how much that hurts…" Noticing the confused look she was getting from the Colonel she added, "You know… for tagging you in the. You know… down there…"

Jack nodded in understanding, not really understanding and waved it off with, "No prob, it happens."

Now free of from whatever Voldemort had been doing to her Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ask if young girls kick the Colonel in the groin often. Instead she locked eyes with the emerald-eyed girl and pleaded, "You need to try to wake up."

Harry nodded, she knew that she could try to wake up but then she was worried about what would happen to them if she did so instead she stated, "No."

"For cry'in out loud kid we're trying to help you."

Still smiling sadly Harry nodded and replied in a soft voice, "I know… But I can' go around letting others throw themselves into danger because of me, I already lost too much." Changing her expression into a fierce grin she looked at Voldemort and said, "You might keep me from leaving and I can't kick you out but I can…"

"DON'T DO IT Harry, LET US HELP YOU." Sam pleaded as she knew what was about to happen.

Voldemort lowered his wand and nodded, he usually wasn't one to concede anything but he was getting bored with the muggles, though it had been challenging at first. Voicing his opinion he said, "Very well Harry, I shall allow these two to leave so that I can continue things where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted."

Jack caught on to the hidden undertones of the snakish mans voice and lunged forward once again while he shouted, "Like hell you will."

Unfortunately for Jack he was to be denied a chance to alleviate his rage upon the pale man as at that moment he felt a weird falling sensation, leaving him momentarily confused as to what happened, that is until he opened his eyes and stared right up into the frowning gave of Janet Frazier. Realizing that he had been forced back into the real world Jack sat up, ignoring the feeble attempts to keep him on his back. Turning his head he noticed that Luna was still perched over Harry's bed, holding the girls hand. Looking past them he could see Daniel helping Carter sit up.

Reaching down with his arms jack went to push himself off of the bed and hissed in pain, turning his attention to his arm he realized that it was still broken. Ignoring the pain he stood up and barked out, "Doc, I can wait but Harry can't, call down to the gate room and tell them to dial up the Alpha site."

looks good. Though you might consider having the gen, if hes there, question the plan of action. Course, the fact that luna has books that help describe the use of technology like the hand device, and the potential for them to gain access to it, as well as an obvious potential enemy, would weigh in for allowing it to happen. That could all be in the next chap. Personally, it could be a case of Frasier, luna, and harry, carter go through. And then oniell follows through at a later point.\


End file.
